Amanecer Nueva versión re editado
by sariss221
Summary: Retomamos donde nos quedamos en eclipse, la inminente boda de Edward y Bella, que hubiera pasado si en lugar de un bebé la amenaza de los Volturi se debiera que necesitan a Bella para cumplir su busqueda de poder ilimitado a esto hay que sumarle la busqueda de venganza de un nuevo personaje y sera que Jacob al fin podra ser feliz? todo esto y mas en este fic. Les pido sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

**La Gran Boda**

Era todavía muy temprano cuando el sobresalto me despertó, de pronto me sentía con una extraña urgencia de correr, empecé a respirar sumamente agitada y me di cuenta que mis manos sudaban como si fueran un grifo de agua abierto, de pronto vi hacia el calendario detrás de mi puerta y me di cuenta que día era, - sí era sábado 13 de agosto- un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando observé colgado en un gancho y cubierto por una bolsa aquel vestido blanco que tendría que usar hoy y que me atormentaba todo los días, cuando vi la hora que era y me di cuenta que Alice no tardaría mucho en llegar, lo único que pude hacer fue gemir y cubrirme con el edredón. Alice nos había obligado a Edward y a mí a pasar la noche separados y era algo que en verdad me atormentaba puesto que me sentía insegura y triste cuando el no estaba a mi lado.

-Pronto acabará todo - me dije a mi misma- Pronto acabará todo y por fin estaré con Edward para siempre.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser caminar unos metros hacia el altar?, conociéndome esa sería una actividad de alto riesgo, me tropezaría con la alfombra, con mi vestido o con cualquier cosa insignificante que hiciera más obvia mi torpeza y así les daría en el pueblo de Forks algo más de que hablar acerca de mí, no es que no estuviera ya en la boca de todo el pueblo, primero estaba mi carro (como extrañaba mi cacharro) este nuevo coche me hacia llamar la atención hasta de los turistas, debido a su lujo excesivo, después estaba mi boda a los 18 años, ni siquiera en Forks eso seguía siendo común, Jessica me había hablado ya un montón de veces para preguntarme si de verdad no estaba embarazada y si necesitaba que me ayudará en algo, ya toda esa pesadilla acabaría pronto, en unas horas más sería la Señora Cullen (tan solo de pensarlo temblaba, no porque me molestara portar el apellido, si no por lo que significaba ser una señora a los 18 años en esta época), como lo había predicho Alice apareció brincando y moviéndose con su gracia habitual, irradiaba felicidad.

-¡Bella! Que haces todavía en cama, ya deberías de haberte bañado, se nos va a hacer tarde, por favor apresurarte!.

Alice estaba totalmente eufórica, parecía una de esas damas de honor obsesionadas que salen en las películas que gritan y se ponen histéricas mientras se la pasan llamando por teléfono, exigiendo esculturas de hielo, salmón de la mejor calidad y que las flores sean de la combinación perfecta.

-Ya voy Alice! - le dije con tono perezoso.

-Todavía necesito cubrir necesidades humanas por la noche- , le refunfuñe mientras me levantaba de la cama y empezaba alistar mis cosas para el baño.

-Ten Bella, te compre esto pensé que te sería útil hoy- extendió su mano blanca como la nieve y me dio una bolsa bastante coqueta.

Yo no entendía que era lo que me haría falta, el vestido, los zapatos, todo estaba alistado ya con antelación, entonces cuando abrí la bolsa lo entendí todo, no pude evitar sonrojarme y al mismo tiempo irritarme, ¿Qué se pensaba Alice? ¿Qué yo era una muñeca a la que tenía que darle todos y cada uno de los accesorios?  
-Alice! ¿Qué demonios significa esto?- Le dije con la voz entrecortada de la rabia, Alice se rió con esa risa tan perfecta y su tono de voz acampanado se escucho.

-Vamos Bella, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que se acostumbra después de la boda, solo te estoy dando una ayudadita.

-Pero ¿ropa interior?, eso ya es pasarse de lista Alice.

-Anda Bella no tenemos todo el día para que estés refunfuñando, vete a bañar, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

La verdad es que el jueguito de ropa interior estaba sumamente coqueto, ya en la intimidad del baño me reí de la idea, no podía creer que por fin esta noche iba a cumplir mi deseo más humano y por fin me ataría a Edward en todas las formas humanas, este pensamiento hizo que mi paso por la ducha transcurriera como si estuviera en un trance, como siempre me pasaba, cuando comenzaba a pensar Edward, de pronto empecé a escuchar los pasos de Alice, se movía de un lado a otro como león enjaulado y suspiraba constantemente, era su manera de decirme que se estaba impacientando por mi lentitud, tome una toalla me seque, me puse la ropa interior y una bata para salir al calvario que me esperaba, entre jalones de pelo y maquillaje excesivo no sabia que iba a ser peor, en cuanto abrí la puerta observé todo el arsenal de cosméticos, peines, secadoras, rizadoras que Alice ya tenia preparado en mi cama…

-Alice!, ¿Qué es todo esto?- le dije con voz temblorosa – ¿Me vas a practicar cirugía? O ¿para que necesitas tantas cosas?

Alice entorno los ojos, -Bella, por favor el día de hoy yo te convertiré en una novia, no en cualquier novia vas a ser la novia más perfecta que jamás haya salido de Forks, que digo de Forks de toda Norteamérica!- Se rió y me dirigió hacia una silla.

Ya sentada me sentía totalmente impotente, así que decidí en verdad dejar que ella hiciera todo el trabajo sin refunfuñar, cuando de pronto escuche una voz tan familiar que me acelero el corazón, fulmine a Alice con la mirada, - ¿Qué, pensabas que tú mamá se iba a perder la oportunidad de ayudarme a arreglarte? – me dijo Alice y pude detectar un matiz de burla en su voz, lo único que pude hacer fue un puchero, no iba a llorar pero experimentaba un claro retroceso de edad, me sentía como una niña malcriada a la que no le quieren comprar su dulce favorito.

Se escuchaba la voz de Renée en la parte inferior de la casa, -Vamos Phil deja de quejarte por favor, anda duérmete ahí en el sillón yo voy ver que necesita Alice,-  
-Gracias Charlie por recibirnos tan temprano- el tono de Renée era alegre se notaba claramente que estaba emocionada, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco más animada puesto que estaba haciendo feliz a mis padres, Charlie se escuchaba todavía adormilado y un poco resentido por el poco apoyo en contra de la boda que tuvo por parte de Renée – Ah sí no te preocupes, si no te importa voy a seguir durmiendo, todavía puedo aprovechar algo de sueño- Después de decir esto se escucharon ambos pares de pies subir la escalera, sólo que Charlie se dirigió a su habitación y Renée a la mía.

-¡Hija!, estas quedando hermosa,- yo solo pude esbozar una leve sonrisita.  
-Alice tienes un talento nato para estas cosas- le dijo Renée con tono de admiración, Ja, pensé en mis adentros cómo si alguno de los Cullen no tuviera talento nato para ¡TODO!,

De pronto todo empezó a ocurrir tan rápido que en verdad me sentía en uno de esos programas de cambio de imagen en dónde para cortar tiempo ponen la cinta en cámara rápida y sólo ves las manos de los estilistas mientras peinan y maquillan a la pobre mujer que cree que su vida cambiara si aprende a maquillarse y peinarse de una mejor manera, sentía el paso de la secadora y como Alice estaba alisando mi cabello para después darle la forma de un chongo, después que terminaron con pi peinado iniciaron con el maquillaje, yo me la pase con los ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba intentando idear que pasaría después de este bochornoso día, a dónde nos dirigiríamos Edward y yo de Luna de Miel, ese pensamiento me mantenía sumamente alegre y tranquila, me gustaba la idea de una cabaña en el bosque o ir a algún lugar de Europa, incluso si nuestra Luna de miel fuera acampar en nuestro prado, la idea me hacia feliz, lo único que quería era tiempo con Edward, el y yo solos.

Cuando por fin Renée empezó a lloriquear y a decir que me veía totalmente radiante, me di cuenta que habían terminado.

-Te ves sumamente hermosa Bella, esperemos que no hagas que mi hermano se colapse al verte- Alice me guiñó el ojo.

Mi mamá me dio un fuerte abrazo, -Hija te ves tan hermosa, en verdad, no es porque seas mi hija, se que vas a ser muy feliz- después de decir esto Renée empezó a balbucear cosas que ya no se entendían, yo le correspondí el abrazo y por un momento sentí la nota de nostalgia del momento, después de este día no sabía cuando volvería a ver a mi madre, si es que algún día era seguro que la volviera a ver.

-Ya por favor se le va a arruinar el maquillaje. Le dijo Alice a Renée.

Alice entonces comenzó a danzar con su gracia normal y me acerco el vestido, estoy segura que palidecí, porque mi mamá volteo a verme con gesto de preocupación, -¿estas bien Bella?- sólo logré asentir con la cabeza.

–Vamos Bella te ayudo- me dijo Alice con despreocupación.

Después de ponerme el vestido, me di cuenta que ya estaba convertida en toda una novia, me temblaron ligeramente las piernas , sin embargo logre controlarme, respire profundo, de pronto vi que Alice se volvía a acercar a mí con un objeto metalitico grande y largo.

-Anda Bella tienes que verte, te ves perfecta, la verdad me siento muy orgullosa de mi trabajo- Alice se rió se notaba que se la estaba pasando en grande.

Cuando me observe en el espejo, en verdad no lo podía creer, no diría que me veía hermosa como decían Alice y mi mamá, pero si me veía bastante bonita, Alice me había hecho un chongo, no uno pasado de moda si no de esos peinados que usaban las artistas para ir a recoger un oscar o algo así, tenía ciertas partes donde mi pelo caía, difícil de describirlo sin embargo se veía bastante bien ya para que a mí me agradara la manera en que se veía mi cabello que generalmente era una maraña, era bastante decir, el maquillaje no era excesivo, solo resaltaba mis ojos y mi labios pero no me hacia sentir tan incomoda como me imagine y bueno que decir del vestido, si lo hubiera visto en alguna revista o en algún programa de televisión definitivamente lo hubiera catalogado como bonito y de buen gusto, la realidad es que con mi negación a las bodas, estaban incluidos todos los accesorios de estas, aunque pensé que me iba a dar un ataque de histeria cuando me observara en el espejo, eso no sucedió de pronto me sentí tranquila, apostaba que Jasper estaba en algún lado de la casa, sin embargo Alice me vio y hablo con total sinceridad cuando me dijo –estas loca Jasper esta con Edward deteniéndolo junto con Emmert y Carlisle para que no venga a husmear- Así que debí aceptar que la tranquilidad venia de mi interior.

Los minutos empezaron a correr como agua, de pronto todo parecía moverse en cámara muy rápida, veía pasar a Renée , Alice, Charlie y Phil y cada vez que pasaban frente a mi tenían algo diferente, ya sea el peinado, el maquillaje, el traje, el vestido, hasta que por fin todos estuvieron listos.

Charlie aprovecho un momento en que me quede sola y se acerco a mí, completamente rojo y con una expresión extraña, parecía que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y se veía melancólico.

-Bella, se que tuvimos nuestros problemas y hubo momentos en los que no sabía si estaba siendo un buen padre, no sabes lo impotente que me sentí, sin embargo a pesar de todo eso, me siento sumamente feliz y orgulloso de ti, no sabes como me hiciste feliz estos 2 años viviendo aquí conmigo, logre conocerte y me di cuenta la persona tan maravillosa que tengo como hija, tú sabes que no soy un hombre de muchas palabras pero considerando que hoy te casas y empiezas una nueva vida sentí que debia decirte todo esto- Charlie se limpio una lagrima que había derramado después de decirme todo esto.

Yo no sabía que decirle, me sentía exactamente igual, la mejor decisión de mi vida había sido irme a vivir a Forks y la experiencia de compartir ese tempo con mi padre había sido maravillosa, -Gracias Papá, por todo, por aguantarme y por quererme-lo abrace y fue todo lo que pude decir, empecé a sollozar intentando contener lo más posile las lagrimas, sino Alice me mataría.

-Ya esta el coche afuera Bella- grito Alice y se dirigió hacia mi para que ya nos fuéramos, Alice se veía sumamente perfecta, no necesitaba maquillaje para verse radiante, pero cuando le agregaba un poquitin a su belleza envidiable se veia completamente angelical, su vestido era de color azul rey, no tenia hombros estaba cruzado de un lado y tenia una caída que delineaba perfectamente su figura y resaltaba su blancura, se veía totalmente perfecta, quitaba el aliento de verla, ya me imaginaba como se vería Rosalie, de pronto me volví a sentir pequeña.

Mientras me ayudaban a subir al coche, debido a que dos veces pise le cola y me atore otras veces con el velo en la casa, (si no hubiera sido por Alice creo que hubiera roto o el vestido o algo en la casa), observe mi casa vi a papa dirigirse a otro coche el de Renée y Phil y me recorrí para Alice entrara conmigo en el coche, sentí una gran melancolía al ver mi casita, y de pronto un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando vi por una fracción de segundo un par de ojos que me observaban desde el bosque, no podía estar segura todo fue muy rápido, pero en verdad tenia casi la certeza de que alguien había estado ahí, cuando la puerta se cerro, me saco de mi trance el ruido y vi que Carlisle era quien conducía el coche, lo salude, Carlisle como todos los Cullen se veian aun más perfectos con ropa de gala, el traje negro lo hacia verse mil veces mejor que una estrella de cine, me sonrio con una de las sonrisas deslumbrantes a las que todavía no me podia acostumbrar y me dijo:  
-Hola Bella estas hermosa, Edward tiene mucha suerte- sonreí, pensando que la que tenía suerte era yo, todavía no asimilaba que un ser tan perfecto como Edward se hubiera fijado en una simple mortal como yo.

Nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a la iglesia, donde por fin vería a mi futuro marido…


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuación…**

La iglesia estaba ubicada en las afueras de Forks, no me sorprendió que llegáramos en un tiempo record, aunque Carlisle manejaba ligeramente más lento que Alice y Edward, cuando llegamos a la iglesia me di cuenta que Alice estaba muy concentrada en algo, de hecho dejo de hablar, inmediatamente me asusté, pensé que a lo mejor había tenido alguna visión.

-Alice!, ¿Qué te pasa?- le dije mientras movía su hombro un poco

Alice me volteo a ver y empezó a hablar en alemán, parecía que estaba cantando una canción, sin embargo obviamente no entendí ni una sola palabra y el ritmo no me parecía conocido, cuando le pregunte que porque hacia eso, el que respondió fue Carlisle.

-No quiere que Edward entre a sus pensamientos para no arruinarle la sorpresa- Alice asintió y siguió con la melodía o lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo en Alemán.

De pronto el saber que Edward ya estaba ahí, hizo que mi estomago revoloteara como si tuviera un montón de mariposas adentro y todas hubieran empezado a volar al mismo tiempo. – ¿Edward ya esta aquí?- Carlisle asintió y después dijo: - Alice , voy con los muchachos para ver si puedo entretener a Edward en lo que la gente termina de colocarse en sus lugares.

Alice asintió y le dijo: -No olvides bloquear la imagen de Bella de tú mente y llévatelo lo más lejos posible, para que no este husmeando en la mia, porque no se cuanto tiempo aguante, ya empecé a traducir el repertorio de Madona al Alemán y sinceramente eso me empieza a disgustar, yo mientras voy a llevar a Bella al privado para que se relaje un poco.-

No sabía como iba a ser posible que me relajara, de pronto mire hacia la iglesia y me di cuenta que empezaba a verse mucha gente entrando y el pánico volvió a apoderarse de mí, la iglesia estaba decorada con una gran cantidad de flores blancas con toques azules, se veía sumamente elegante y bonita, eran igual a las de mi ramo, eran de invernadero cuidadas hasta el más mínimo detalle, en realidad aunque todo esto se me hacia excesivo y cada vez que tenía oportunidad le hacia ver a Alice el gasto inútil y enorme que era todo esto, la verdad es que todo era muy bonito y no lo podía negar, parecía que esa parte que caracterizaba a las mujeres normales que desean una boda en lo grande se despertaba un poquito con cada detalle, sabía que era una parte sumamente pequeña y que mi parte gruñona y en contra de las bodas definitivamente estaba ganando, sin embargo ahí estaba. Apunto de sufrir un a crisis nerviosa rumbo al privado donde esperaría el momento recordé que en la semana había visto un programa acerca del libro "El secreto", cuando lo vi no le di importancia, sin embargo esta era una ocasión extrema así que empecé a mentalizarme. – "Todo saldrá perfecto, eres una mujer capaz de caminar sin problema alguno el pasillo hacia el altar", "Todos observarán a Edward no a mi", sabía que era horrible que deseara que todos miraran a los Cullen en lugar de mí, pero como estaba en un momento de total histeria decidí que no importaba, que prefería las miradas sobre ellos. Antes de llegar, volví a sentirme observada, mire hacia todos lados sin embargo de nuevo no vi nada en concreto, Alice estaba hablando por teléfono con el chef de la recepción, estaba muy ocupada amenazándolo para darse cuenta, pensé que tal vez estaba paranoica puesto que por más que fijaba mi atención en todos lados no veía nada, sin embargo la sensación seguía. Decidí dejarlo y continuar con mis "decretos" hasta que llegamos al privado.

En el cuarto estaban ya esperándonos Esme y Rosalie, las dos se veían absolutamente radiantes, obviamente Rosalie se veía tan hermosa que verla era como darle un golpe en el estomago a cualquiera y sacarle el aire, sus vestidos también eran color azul rey, el de Esme era un vestido de tirantes se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, en la parte del busto tenia ciertos pliegues que hacían que el vestido se viera simplemente fantástico, le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, Rosalie uso un vestido que estaba ligeramente descubierto de la espalda resaltaba su figura y su tez de un modo que cualquier modelo hubiera querido verse así con un vestido, simplemente brillaba con su hermosura.

Esme inmediatamente se acerco y me abrazo, parecía que quería llorar de lo emocionada que estaba, -Bella, no tengo palabras para decirte lo que siento en estos momentos, estoy tan feliz por ti y por Edward, muchas gracias por hacer así de dichoso a mi hijo, te ves hermosa Bella en verdad.-

Me sonroje un poco y le correspondí el abrazo, yo también quería mucho a Esme, ella era como una segunda mamá para mí, cuando alce la mirada Rosalie se había acercado, yo sabia que yo no le caía muy bien, sin embargo me estaba sonriendo y parecía una sonrisa sincera.

-Bella, se que nuestra relación nunca ha sido muy buena, sin embargo quiero decirte que aunque ya sabes que no apruebo que dejes de ser humana, me siento contenta de que te unas a la familia, Edward nunca había sido tan feliz.

Agradecí el gesto, y me senté, Alice quería ponerme un poco más de fijador en el cabello y quería retocar ligeramente mi maquillaje, sabía que no tenia caso protestar así que me deje.

-¿Están ya listas? Ya todos los invitados han ocupado su lugar, los papas de Bella ya están aquí y tengo a un novio muy impaciente- dijo Carlisle con una nota de humor.

-Si ya todo esta listo, vamos para allá, dile a Charlie que nos espere en el lugar que le dije para que entregue a Bella-

Carlisle salio de la habitación.

-Bueno pues todo esta listo ya, ahora si a convertirte en una Cullen, -Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla y me ayudo a levantarme yo estaba totalmente temblorosa, ese era el momento, en menos de una hora la primera parte del calvario acabaría, ya solo faltaría soportar la fiesta.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, que al abrirse dejaría al descubierto aquel pasillo por el que tanto me aterrorizaba pasar, además de que vería a todos los invitados, respire profundo y me intente tranquilizar lo más que pudiera, Charlie me estaba esperando al pie de la puerta, se notaba tan nervioso como yo, una cosa que teníamos en común mi padre y yo era la poca tolerancia a llamar la atención, lo abrace y tome mi lugar junto a él, Carlisle y Esme entraron antes y se acomodaron en sus asientos junto con Phil y Renée, Alice y Rosalie se colocaron delante de mí y ya solo faltaba que iniciara la marcha nupcial, estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilarme, cuando de pronto las primeras notas se escucharon y Rosalie paso por la puerta seguida de Alice, me imagine como se verían caminando por el pasillo, como dos princesas, yo en cambio rezaba por no poner en evidencia mi torpeza.

Charlie volteo y me dijo -¿lista Bells?- yo respiré profundo y asentí.

La puerta se abrió y por fin vi a ese ser tan perfecto, todo el miedo que sentía segundos atrás desapareció como arte de magia, en fracción de segundos mi mente se lleno de imágenes, era como si de pronto la iglesia se hubiera quedado vacía y solo estuviéramos Edward y yo mirándonos a los ojos, mi corazón se desboco debido a la mirada que me propino, era una mirada de amor, se sentía tanta calidez, nerviosismo, emoción, todo lo que yo sentía, lo podía ver reflejado en su ojos, de pronto una imagen recorrió mi mente el primer momento en que lo vi, parecía que había sido ayer cuando entro a la cafetería tan perfecto como siempre y me había observado con curiosidad, en ese momento yo no sabía nada de lo que el destino me deparaba, sin embargo hoy al ver esa mirada podía sentir la plenitud en todo mi ser, no importaba todo lo que habíamos sufrido para llegar a esto, todo el sufrimiento había desaparecido, cómo si nunca hubiera formado parte de mi, sabía que iba a estar a su lado para siempre y eso me hacia muy feliz, me completaba y por la mirada de el sabia que podía sentir lo mismo que yo.

Edward vestía un traje negro, que resaltaba su hermosura, portaba un chaleco gris y una corbata gris con negro, se veía absolutamente perfecto, era imposible que un Cullen no se viera bien incluso con harapos, sin embargo Edward era mi ángel y ese día el ángel brillaba con tal fuerza que me cortaba el aliento. A su lado se encontraban Jasper y Emmert, ellos estaban distraídos mirando a sus respectivas parejas, portaban un traje muy elegante negro, que resaltaba su tez y sus facciones perfectas.

-Cuídala como a tú propia vida- Charlie le dijo esto a Edward con un claro nudo en su garganta y me entrego a él.

-Eso no me lo tienes ni que pedir Charlie, ella es lo más importante en mi universo, más importante que mi vida.- Edward tomo mi mano y sentí esa descarga de electricidad, mi corazón estaba desbocado y se acelero aún más cuando Edward con su mano libre acaricio mi mejilla y mis labios , se acerco a mi oído y me dijo -Te amo- ,estaba tan feliz que no lo podía creer, veía en su rostro angelical la felicidad que desbordaba, esa imagen me acercaba seriamente cada vez más a sufrir un paro cardiaco o un paro respiratorio, yo apreté su mano, le sonreí y sin articular sonido solo moviendo mi labios le dije –yo también-, los dos sonreímos y nos acercamos al altar, cuando vi la imagen completa tuve un pequeño temblor de piernas, Edward me vio y se rió con su sonrisa torcida y me ayudo para seguir caminando.

Cuando la ceremonia comenzó, me sentía más tranquila sin embargo sentía que algo se me estaba escapando, de pronto el padre pronuncio la palabras mágicas y me di cuenta que no tenia mis votos, había dejado la tarjeta encima de mi tocador, gracias a Dios el padre primero le pidió a Edward que los recitara, sin embargo estaba entrando en crisis, hubiera preferido un millón de veces caerme enfrente de todos antes que hacer el ridículo que estaba a punto de hacer con un discurso que muy probablemente tendría que improvisar, porque con los nervios no podía recordad nada de lo que ya había planificado decir con antelación….


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque por un momento el pánico se estaba apoderando de mí, en cuanto escuche la voz de Edward me tranquilice, no se si la cercanía de Jasper influía o era la seguridad de que no importaba las tonterías que dijera, Edward sabía cuanto lo quería, ¿ya que más importaba que los demás hablaran por otra cosa acerca de mí?, las palabras de Edward fueron tan maravillosas que en verdad pensé que no iba a poder resistir tanta felicidad.

-Bella, el día que te conocí, todo cambio en mi vida, se presentaron retos que jamás pensé ser capaz de superar, sin embargo cada vez que te miraba a los ojos, que observaba el rubor de tus mejillas, me daba cuenta que con cada latido de tu corazón mi ser se llenaba de vida, tú has traído tanta luz a mi mundo que cuando estoy lejos de ti no puedo ver nada más que oscuridad, eres la razón de mi existencia, por ti daría todo lo que tengo y más, eres lo único que me importa, mi corazón es tuyo y lo sabes, las palabras nunca serán suficientes para expresar todo lo que siento por ti y lo que significas para mí, hoy te prometo que mi ser entero es para tí y que siempre te protegeré y te amaré, gracias por ser tan maravillosa y sobre todo gracias por brindarme la oportunidad de vivir mi existencia contigo.

Después de decir estas palabras deslizo la argolla de matrimonio en mi dedo, junto al anillo de compromiso, sabía que seguía yo, sin embargo sus palabras se sentían tan correctas en cada poro de mi ser, que no estaba nerviosa, quería corresponderle, no importaba si me acordaba o no de lo que había escrito, el amor no es un discurso preparado, el amor se expresa con cada acción y cada mirada, de nuevo la habitación quedo vacía, solo estábamos Edward y yo, respire profundo y comencé.

-Edward, desde el momento en que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti, sabía que había cambiado, por fin mi vida tenia una dirección, puedo decirte que cada vez que me rozas y cada vez que miro tus ojos siento con seguridad que nunca podría vivir sin ti. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, a veces siento que todo esto es un sueño, ya que no puedo imaginar merecerte, así que hoy te ofrezco todo lo que tengo mi amor incondicional para siempre.

De nuevo las lagrimas estaban brotando, eran lagrimas de verdadera felicidad, después de que le puse la argolla, Edward seco una lagrima con su mano y acaricio mi mejilla, movió los labios y dijo–Gracias- yo le sonreí, de pronto me sentía ridícula de haber sido tan testaruda con respecto a la boda, por fin mi mente asimilaba que el que la gente hablara de mi no tenía sentido que me preocupara, este momento me acompañaría para siempre y era maravilloso, poder sentir la felicidad tanto de Edward como la mía, era algo que jamás podría olvidar, después de que el padre nos declaro marido y mujer, por fin pudimos compartir ese beso, el primer beso como esposos, los dos estábamos sonriendo mientras nos besábamos, se podía sentir la electricidad en cada uno de nuestros cuerpos, como siempre sus labios fríos me brindaban una sensación tan agradable que en verdad no quería que este beso acabara, después de besarnos Edward me dijo –Te amo con todo mi ser- y me apretó un poco contra su costado y tomo mi mano para que camináramos por el pasillo ya convertidos en marido y mujer.

Cuando gire la cabeza para ver hacia enfrente, lo entendí todo, solo alcance a ver el perfil de su rostro, sin embargo incluso a esa distancia pude ver el sufrimiento reflejado en su cara, caminaba de una manera que se notaba que su cuerpo entero estaba destruido por el dolor, sabía que el no quería que lo viera, sin embargo su dolor se convirtió en mi dolor, quise correr detrás de el y darle un abrazo, pero por primera vez intente pensar las cosas con claridad antes de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿En que le beneficiaría que yo lo alcanzará y hablara con el? La respuesta era clara solo lograría que las cosas se pusieran más difíciles y lastimaría a Edward la persona que más quería en el mundo como ya lo había hecho antes, así que decidí tragarme las ganas de correr e intente comportarme, pero después de ver así a mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, fue un triunfo que no me desplomara enfrente de todos, sabía que Edward estaba enterado de la presencia de Jacob, ya que no creía que los pensamientos de Jacob no hubieran sobresalido sobre los de todos los invitados a la boda, sin embargo este no era el momento para hablar del asunto, tal vez después el me lo diría o tal vez después tendría el valor de preguntarle, sin embargo lo mejor por el momento era seguir disfrutando de la felicidad de Edward.

**Jacob Black**  
Estaba esperando a la mujer de mis sueños, no sabía si sería capaz de hablarle, sólo quería verla, sabia que era un acto completamente estúpido irme a torturar de esa manera, sin embargo sentía que si la veía y veía en verdad la felicidad en sus ojos con eso me sentiría complacido, yo no quería arruinar su día ella había tomado su decisión y yo tenía que respetarla, sin embargo el saber que ella me amaba aunque con menos intensidad hacia mas difícil el dejarla ir, una parte de mi quería tomarla y llevarla lejos donde pudiera hacerla ver el error que estaba cometiendo, donde le pudiera brindar una vida humana, pero la parte racional de mi sabia que sólo terminaría haciéndole más daño, ella quería eso, convertirse en una de ellos y yo no tenía el poder suficiente para evitarlo.

El verla salir de su casa vestida de novia, más hermosa de lo que jamás la había visto, y con un brillo en sus ojos que me recordaba que nunca brillaron así por mi, pensé que seria más fácil, pero en realidad fue como si me dieran una puñalada, no se veía atisbo de duda en su ser, se dirigía a la iglesia a convertirse en su esposa, como odie la situación, ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Yo le pude haber dado todo y aun así no fue suficiente. De pronto un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo nuestra mirada se cruzó, me aleje lo más rápido que pude, no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarla, sin embargo sus ojos habían atravesado mi cuerpo como dos balas, me quemaban, ¿algún día podría de dejar de sufrir por el amor tan intenso que le tenía?

Después de intentar despejar mi mente decidí que, si quería ganar el premio a la persona más masoquista, debería ir a la iglesia y desengañarme de una vez por todas, no dejaría que me viera, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que observar con mis propios ojos el momento en que Bella se convirtiera en una Cullen, mientras me dirigía hacia la iglesia, empecé a recordar, ¿Por qué no había una forma de regresar el tiempo?, ojala ella no lo hubiera perdonado. Todavía seguía sin entender la rapidez con la que lo hizo, si ella se hubiera visto como yo la vi las primeras veces que fue a mi casa después de que la abandonó, era una imagen que incluso a mí que no había tenido nada que ver en su sufrimiento, me lastimaba profundamente, todo el tiempo que el la dejo parecía que Bella solo intentaba sobrevivir, intentaba no caerse en pedacitos, yo estuve ahí apoyándola, cuidándola, sabía que era bajo mi propio riesgo, sin embargo jamás pensé que ella olvidaría tan rápido el sufrimiento, recordé el momento que la volví a ver después de su regreso de Italia, ni siquiera en el mejor día conmigo la había visto tan completa, ¿por qué pensé que mi amor sería suficiente?

En cuanto llegue a la iglesia me escondí, sabía que el chupasangres iba a saber que estaba ahí, así que decidí sin preámbulos dedicarle unos cuantos pensamientos.

–Chupa….Edward, soy Jacob, estoy aquí haciendo caso a tú invitación, por favor no le digas a Bella no quiero arruinarle el día en cuanto termine esto me iré y espero no volverlos a molestar.-

Sabía que había recibido mi mensaje y al no aparecer a sacarme supuse que estaba de acuerdo con que observara, la boda comenzó, tenía que controlar mis pensamientos, porque el chupasangres me iba a estar escuchando y sólo por Bella no quería causar ningún problema en su día, pensé que lo más difícil había pasado cuando la vi salir de su casa vestida de novia, sin embargo estaba sumamente equivocado cada vez sentía que me desmoronada un poco más, la vi pasar junto a su padre caminando hacia el altar, la observe y pude ver que en ese momento nada importaba más para ella que su chupasangres, la mirada que intercambiaron era tan intima y tan llena de significado, que ni siquiera yo podía negarlo.

Bella se veía feliz más de lo que alguna vez me pude imaginar, otro golpe a mi ser se presento cuando intercambiaron lo votos, en definitiva después de haber escuchado eso, me di cuenta que había estado peleando una guerra en la que nunca tuve oportunidad de ser el ganador, uno no se rinde en la batalla aunque sepa que va a perder, sin embargo no me había dado cuenta que tan perdida había estado mi batalla hasta ese momento, quise irme en ese instante sin embargo mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba tan aturdido por el dolor que no podía moverme, cuando al fin pude moverme, la ceremonia había terminado, tenía que salir, lo más pronto posible de ahí y lo logre, aunque ,me sentía como si fuera un viejo de 100 años que esta tan cansado que cualquier movimiento representaba un dolor….


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella Cullen**

Saliendo de la iglesia mi mamá se acerco y nos felicito a Edward y a mí, así sucesivamente la gente se fue felicitando, no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, todo pasaba de una manera bastante borrosa, la imagen de Jacob me seguía persiguiendo, por más que lo intentará bloquear no podía, cuando por fin nos dirigimos hacía mi coche, que era el coche en el que Edward había llegado, pudimos conversar un poco, yo no le iba a mencionar nada, estaba decidida a no volverle a causar ningún dolor.

-Estoy seguro que más de uno ya te dijo lo hermosa que estas hoy, sin embargo te lo tengo que decir yo, cuando te vi entrar me dejaste sin aliento, Señora Cullen- Edward comenzó a reírse de mi expresión al decir lo último de la frase y me besó la mano después me dio un beso pequeño en los labios.

-La que se quedó sin aliento fui yo cuando te ví, ¿Sabías que te ves más perfecto aun con traje de gala?, yo ya lo sabía obviamente, pero hoy sobrepasas el nivel de perfección- le brinde una amplia sonrisa y lo volví a besar.

Después de corresponder calidamente a mi beso, Edward se quedo serio y me dijo:

-Se que estas triste, él me pidió que no te dijera nada de que estaba ahí, ¿crees que si hablaras con él te sentirías mejor?

Sin tener que decir su nombre sabía exactamente a quien se refería.

Me acurruque en su pecho, sin importarme si el peinado se estropeaba o no, y lo abrace con fuerza, el me apretó fuerte contra su pecho, esto me hizo sentir tan bien, me sentí protegida y reconfortada, yo sabía que el hablar con Jacob solo traería mas dolor y no resolvería nada y así se lo hice saber a Edward.

-Edward-suspiré, hubiera preferido que no se hubiera dado cuenta que lo ví.- tienes razón me dolió mucho verlo así, todavía me siento mal de las malas decisiones que tomé en el pasado y en todo el dolor que causaron estas, pero no creo que el hablar con Jacob arreglé algo, creo que todo lo que tenía que decirle ya se lo dije, los dos sabemos que la amistad no es algo que desaparezca, sin embargo ya no quiero seguir causándote dolor ni a ti- parecía que Edward, se había puesto un poco tenso y quería decir algo sin embargo continué-ni a Jacob, ni a mi misma, así que por un día intentemos olvidarnos de todo y disfrutemos el momento, ya sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, pero te prometo que solo por ti, esta intentare disfrutarla, aunque te advierto que mi torpeza se hará evidente en cualquier momento, así que lo que en realidad me da un aliciente es la idea de que en pocas horas nos iremos de luna de miel.

Edward después de escuchar esto, se relajo y soltó una carcajada, -vaya nunca pensé que llegaría el día que escucharía que ibas a intentar disfrutar una fiesta, pues no se diga más vámonos que la fiesta nos espera- después de decir esto, empezó a conducir el coche a la velocidad acostumbrada, - Cómo me gusta tú coche- esbozo una amplia sonrisa mientras me volteaba a ver, yo sabía que era un caso perdido el pedirle a cualquiera de los Cullen que observaran el camino mientras conducían, así que solo me agarre fuerte.

La fiesta no había sido para nada mala, Alice como siempre había hecho que la casa de los Cullen pareciera un palacio de cuento de hadas, estaba segura que se había despilfarrado muchísimo dinero, todos los adornos fueron azul con blanco y tal como lo había predicho hubo esculturas de hielo, juegos pirotécnicos al final y la comida fue de la mejor calidad, estaba deliciosa, era una pena que los Cullen no la hubieran podido disfrutar. Parecía que todos los invitados se la habían pasado genial.  
Me encontraba en los brazos de Edward en un avión rumbo a Londres, Alice le había asegurado que no corríamos ningún riesgo al visitar Europa y claro nos agradeció por anticipado los obsequios que le traeríamos, la fiesta había transcurrió sumamente rápido, todavía me divertía recordar a mí mamá bailando con todos los Cullen hombres y hasta con Charlie, debido a que Phil no estaba al 100 de su lesión, fue divertidísimo ver a Emmert y a Renée bailar.

-¿Por qué estas tan callada, en que piensas?, a Edward siempre le frustraba un poco no saber lo que estaba pensando cuando me quedaba en silencio por un largo tiempo.

-Estoy recordando la fiesta, siguo divirtiéndome con la imagen de Renée y Emmert bailando- los dos comenzamos a reírnos,

-Pues yo he de decirte que mi parte favorita fue cuando bailamos nuestro primer baile- después de decir esto Edward comenzó a reír de nuevo, yo lo mire irritada, -deja de burlarte de mi te debí haber dejado que bailaras sólo-

-Por favor no te enojes, tienes que reconocer que fue muy divertido todas las veces que me pisaste, te tropezaste con tus propios pies o estuviste a punto de caerte, toda la melodía me la pase cuidando que no te dieras un buen golpe.-

Sólo pude torcer los ojos, mi torpeza para los bailes era algo que no era un secreto, -Siempre has sabido que no soy muy buena para esas cosas, de ahí radica mi odio a las fiestas y bailes, pero con todo el estrés de tener que bailar, no te pude agradecer, la pieza, fue bellísima, mil gracias, espero que pronto la toques para mí porque el estar intentando no caerme y el tenerte tan cerca siempre me desconcentran así que creo que me perdí la mitad de la melodía-Edward había compuesto una melodía hermosa para nuestro primer baile como esposos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer y te prometo volverla a tocar sólo para ti- Edward me abrazó fuerte y comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla, yo estaba sumamente cansada después del día tan largo, sin embargo el saber que por fin empezaría mi luna de miel, el momento que más había estado esperando me lleno de energía y me puso de un humor estupendo, Edward lo noto así que ni siquiera hizo el intento de proponer que durmiera.

-Me encanta que hayas escogido azul para tu ropa hoy-

-Ja-me burlé –me gustaría tomar el crédito, pero Alice también insistió en darme este último atuendo, aunque la hice jurar que nunca más me vestiría, pero ¿a quién engaño?, estoy segura que lo volverá a hacer, aunque tengo que reconocer que los jeans y la blusa son muy bonitos.

-Con cualquier cosa te ves hermosa, aunque he de admitir que el azul te queda divino- Edward se inclino y me beso, me sentía tan dichosa y segura en sus brazos.

Edward y yo seguimos todo el camino conversando acerca de la boda, hubo un tema en particular que absorbió la mayoría del viaje y este fue, la invitada de Charlie a la boda, era una compañera de la estación de policía, apareció hasta la fiesta debido a que antes había tenido que cubrir unos pendientes de trabajo, era una mujer bonita, era un poco agresiva en su comportamiento, no era descortés, sin embargo se notaba que tenía que marcar autoridad, eso debe suceder cuando eres mujer y eres policía, sin embargo me sentí muy contenta de verla ahí porque Charlie se vio feliz toda la fiesta, Edward también lo noto y también estaba muy contento por mi padre.

Definitivamente este había sido un día lleno de emociones, en general habían sido alegres excepto por el momento en el que me volví a sentir un monstruo por hacer sufrir así a mi mejor amigo, ese momento me acompañaría todos los días de mi existencia.

Cuando por fin llegamos a Londres, el sentimiento de alegría y confort me volvió a golpear.  
-Sabes esta es la primera vez que viajamos juntos, sin que ninguna persona nos este tratando de matarme, esto lo hace un viaje aun más especial- después de decir esto me apreté al cuerpo de mi marido, solo pensar en el termino me provocaba un hoyo en el estómago, no sabia si algún día podría decirlo en voz alta, después de mi comentario Edward sólo movió la cabeza me revolvió un poco el pelo y me dio un beso en la frente, estaba haciendo un aire frió tremendo en Londres, cuando llegamos ahí ya era de día, sin embargo hoy lo que quería hacer era todo el día quedarme en la habitación de hotel con Edward y se lo hice saber.

No se porque me sorprendió que cuando llegamos al hotel, que los empleados ya nos estuvieran esperando, de pronto comprendí que lo más probable es que Edward hubiera pagado la suite más cara del hotel, intente respirar profundo y verlo como un lindo detalle, dejando a un lado todo el dinero que estaban gastando, pude ver que los empleados del hotel estaban impactados por la pareja tan joven de recién casados, una empleada incluso me miro el estómago, estoy segura que supuso que estaba embarazada, me tendría que enfrentar a eso de ahora en adelante así que decidí ya no fijarme en esos detalles.

La suite era mucho peor de lo que pensé, en cuanto a lujo se refería, era hermosa, pero era del tamaño de un departamento, casi todos los aparatos eran de lo último en tecnología, el lujo era excesivo, sin embargo en ese momento un detalle llamo mi atención, la cama tenía pétalos de flores, mis flores favoritas, lo primero que hice fue dirigirme hacia la cama y observarla, todo esto tenía que quedar en mi memoria para siempre, Edward le dio la propina al botones y se dirigió a mi lado, su mirada estaba iluminada, mi corazón de nuevo estaba latiendo como si estuviera apunto de saltar de mi pecho, empezaron a rodar lagrimas por mi rostro, Edward se asusto un poco–¿no te gusta?- me preguntó con tono de ansiedad, -todo lo contrario- le dije mientras lo abrazaba fuerte, -esto es tan perfecto que la única manera que encuentro para desahogar tanta felicidad son las lagrimas, la felicidad que siento hoy se desborda en todo mi ser-

Comenzamos a besarnos con intensidad yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me aferraba a su cabello y el con una mano acariciaba mi cara y la otra empezó a deslizarse por mi cuerpo, de pronto nuestros abrigos estaban en el suelo y nosotros estábamos ya sobre la cama, Edward encima de mí, recorría con su boca mis brazos, su aliento me mareaba, era tan dulce, la presión de su cuerpo gélido me provocaba tanto calor que sentía que iba a arder, yo empecé a desabotonarle la camisa, me deleitaba cada botón que se iba abriendo y dejaba al descubierto su perfecto pecho por cada botón que se abría le daba un beso, quería aprovechar este momento al máximo, memorizar cada parte de su estructura perfecta y parecía que el estaba haciendo lo mismo, si en algún momento me había sentido nerviosa todo desapareció, los dos estábamos llenos de pasión, fui acariciando cada línea de su duro y frió pecho que aunque era imposible, parecía que también estaba ardiendo, acaricie su rostro y me pude ver reflejada en sus ojos color miel, entonces el comenzó a quitarme mi blusa, sus labios recorrían mi cuerpo entero, yo le besaba el cuello, el pecho, y lo afianzaba contra mi ser, la electricidad que recorría nuestros cuerpos se podía sentir en el ambiente, de pronto nos observamos, Edward tenía los ojos llenos de fuego, los dos teníamos la respiración alterada, se dirigió hacia mi cuello y empezó a susurrar una cita que no conocía, -"cómo llama divina es el fuego del amor, ni las muchas aguas pueden apagarlo, ni los ríos pueden extinguirlo"- mi corazón latía desbocado, -Te amo-fue lo único que pude decir antes de que nos convirtiéramos en un solo cuerpo, nuestra alma era una en ese momento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward Cullen**

De pronto el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, la persona que significaba todo para mí, estaba en mis brazos y nos acabábamos de convertir en una sola persona, ella dormía, observarla dormir era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba y hoy en particular era más agradable ya que se veía sumamente tranquila y feliz, una mezcla de emociones recorrían mi cuerpo, algunas sensaciones eran nuevas.

Comencé a reflexionar acerca de mi larga existencia, yo era una persona nueva, no tenía nada que ver con el Edward que había existido poco tiempo atrás, en primer lugar volví a sentirme vivo, era raro porque mi corazón ya no latía, sin embargo con cada roce o mirada de Bella parecía que mi ser revivía, mi universo tenía un centro, había un punto de motivación que hacia que todo se viera en cierta manera con más claridad, me sentía en verdad feliz, por fin comprendía en su totalidad esa palabra hoy, el día que ella se había integrado a mi ser, había vuelto a nacer, le debía tantas cosas, a partir del momento en el que me permitió formar parte de su vida, mi existencia cobró un nuevo significado ya no podía concebir una vida sin ella a mi lado, .

El sentimiento que nos unía era mucho más que un simple enamoramiento yo sabía que la huella que mutuamente habíamos dejado en nuestro ser, era imborrable, en todos los aspectos me sentía muy afortunado, sin embargo dentro de esa mezcla de emociones maravillosa estaba ese rastro de culpabilidad, yo sabía que Bella se merecía una vida humana plena y el estar juntos eliminaba esa posibilidad, aunque estaba conciente que para ninguno de los dos la vida era posible separados, no podía evitar sentirme temeroso, culpable y egoísta, ¿hasta que punto el amor justifica que permitas tantos sacrificios?, se que lo que más deseo en el mundo es estar a su lado por toda la eternidad, pero también se, que siempre viviré en deuda con ella y ni el tiempo que dure mi existencia completa alcanzará para recompensarle esto, dicen que no hay amor sin sacrificio, y los dos ya conocíamos bien el sufrimiento de estar alejados, yo llevaba a Bella grabada como un sello en mi corazón, mi único propósito siempre será el hacerla feliz y que se sienta plena, gracias a ella vuelvo a sentir que mi pecho puede estallar de vida.

**El Viaje **

**Bella**

La Luna de miel estaba siendo espectacular, después de dormir unas horas por el pesado y maravilloso día que había tenido, desperté con Edward a mi lado, esa sensación de no tener que escondernos más, ni tener que cuidarnos de mi padre era espectacular, cuando vi su rostro, mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha rapidez, no podía creer que fuera posible estar tan enamorada, lo amaba tanto, en cuanto nos vimos a los ojos perdí la claridad de mis pensamientos, como siempre me sucedía, lo único coherente que pude hacer fue abrazarlo y darle besos en el pecho.

De pronto caí en la cuenta que debía cepillarme los dientes, -Espera necesito cubrir una necesidad humana- me senté en la cama para levantarme y me di cuenta de que no llevaba ropa, me alegre de que en la cama estuviera la camisa de Edward así que la tome y le dije-¿Puedo?- el sonrió y me dijo –lo que es mío es tuyo-

Me dirigí hacia el baño me intente arreglar un poco el cabello que había perdido totalmente la forma, me lave la cara y los dientes, después de que me convencí que estaba lo más presentable que se podía, me dirigí de nuevo a la cama, observé que Edward me veía con una expresión rara, así que le pregunté -¿Qué pasa por qué me ves así?- el sonrió, de la manera en que me deslumbraba,-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te veías sexy con esa cazadora?-asentí un poco colorada, se me hacía imposible verme sexy a los ojos de un ser tan hermoso como Edward, -Bueno pues hoy te ves 100 veces más sexy que ese día- Edward me extendió los brazos para que me acostara con el , yo me reí y me abalance a sus brazos, podría pasar días enteros en ellos, me sentía tan bien cuando el me protegía.

Después de un rato de estar en silencio abrazados, Edward habló, -Lo de ayer fue simplemente maravilloso, nunca pensé volverme a sentir tan vivo, después de todo el miedo que tenía de hacerte de alguna manera daño, ahora te puedo decir con toda sinceridad, que lo de ayer no lo cambiaría por nada- me acaricio la mejilla después de decir esto.

-Soy tan feliz Edward y te amo tanto, no tengo palabras para describirte como me siento, solo te puedo decir que todo se siente acaricie la cara y el me dio un beso en la palma de la mano.

De pronto mis necesidades humanas salieron de nuevo al descubierto en el momento que menos lo quería, mi estómago emitió un gruñido, -Creo que es hora de que desayunes- Edward me dijo esto aguantándose claramente la risa, porque yo estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

-Si tendremos que pedir algo-, Edward volvió a sonreír y me dijo–Cuando te metiste al baño te ordene algo, espero que te guste, ya no deben de tardar en traerlo, se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta, Edward que ya estaba presentable salio a recibirlo, y me acerco la charola a la cama.

-Es demasiado no me voy acabar todo esto- Edward solo pudo torcer los ojos, -come lo que quieras, no sabía que se te antojaría así que pedí varias cosas-

Después de "desayunar- comer" ya que ya era tarde en Londres, me metí a bañar pensando lo maravilloso que era este sentimiento, me sentía completamente protegida, sabía que a lado de Edward no había camino que yo no pudiera andar, siempre que el estuviera a mi lado todo estaría bien, junto a el mi mundo era claro, después de seguir en mi ensoñación un rato, me di cuenta que me tenia que apurar porque se estaba haciendo tarde y pues para disfrutar de Londres teníamos que abandonar la habitación, muy a mi pesar, era hora de conocer los alrededores, de pronto me invadió un nuevo deseo, había algo que nos faltaba hacer a Edward y a mí y eso era ser más aventureros, siempre todo lo hacíamos planeado y con demasiada precaución para mi gusto, tenía ganas de salir y caminar sin rumbo con el por todo Londres, perdernos y darnos la divertida de nuestra vida.

Al principio Edward estuvo renuente, ya tenía un coche rentado, los mapas e itinerario completos de los lugares que no podíamos dejar de ver pero después de que le dije que en este viaje debíamos "soltarnos el pelo" por así decirlo, no muy convencido accedió a probar un día a ver como nos iba, tomamos el metro y comenzamos a investigar cual era la mejor ruta para llegar al palacio de Buckingham, cuando por fin llegamos después de perdernos un poco ya era bastante tarde y hacia muchisimo frío, sin embargo Edward había tomado las precauciones necesarias y me había comprado y exigido que usara un monton ropa abrigadora que me hacía parecer un oso de tanta ropa , estuve haciéndole un poco de burla debido a que el diseño del palacio lo hizo Edward Blore así que estuve bromeando un poco con el y su edad, tenía que vengarme ya que la gente se me quedaba viendo de manera extraña al ver lo abrigada que estaba, sin embargo no quería discutir con Edward quería complacerlo lo más que pudiera, después de la visita relámpago al palacio, le prometí que al día siguiente saldríamos más temprano del hotel para así alcanzar a dar un mejor recorrido por la ciudad, cenamos en un restaurante elegante que para mi gusto era demasiado caro, sin embargo las palabras exactas de Edward fueron

–También es mi luna de miel así que te pido por favor que me permitas cenar en un lugar que a mi también me agrade-

Sabía la ironía del asunto, Edward ni siquiera comía, sin embargo el insistió que quería ir a ese restaurante y después de un rato de intentar disuadirlo me di cuenta que era mejor cenar ahí, como siempre el no ordeno más que agua, que ni siquiera bebió, yo por mi cuenta cene deliciosamente, fue una suerte que Edward se impusiera con el lugar, nos llevaron una botella de champagne y yo bebí 2 copas, lo cual me puso bastante alegre, me reía como tonta de cualquier cosa que Edward decía, así que este pidió que se llevaran la botella y me obligo a no beber más, cuando llegamos al hotel después de otro largo recorrido, ya era muy tarde y yo todavía traía algo de efecto del champagne lo cual me hacía un poco más simple y más torpe me caí dos veces rumbo al baño, primero me tropecé con uno de mis zapatos y luego con un sillón, el ponerme la pijama fue algo difícil.

-Recuérdame que no te vuelva a dejar que tomes nada de bebidas alcohólicas, eres aun más peligrosa cuando estas en este estado- me deje caer en sus brazos y nos besamos por un buen rato, este viaje estaba siendo el mejor de mi vida…


	6. Chapter 6

Bella Cullen

Era el último día de la luna de miel, me sentía feliz, tenía razones de sobra para estarlo, sin embargo tenía esa nostalgia de que ese momento tan perfecto se terminara, todo era tan maravilloso, que no podía evitar tener miedo de que tanta perfección fuera el preámbulo para una tormenta, ya que siendo yo un imán para esas situaciones, no podía concebir que la mala suerte se alejará de mí por un periodo muy largo.

Después de llevarme a desayunar, Edward y yo continuamos por el tour de la ciudad, a veces sentía que la gente se daba cuenta del contraste entre Edward y yo, varias mujeres se le quedaban viendo y no las culpaba, era tan difícil quitarle los ojos de encima, su belleza y su forma de comportarse en general era hipnotizante, sabía que yo era la persona que el había elegido sin embargo todavía me era difícil asimilarlo.

Casi al final del día decidimos dar un paseo a la orilla del río Támesis, fue muy lindo caminar a lado de Edward observar el paisaje y sentir el viento en mi cara, de alguna manera me sentía revitalizada, completa, lamentablemente justo en ese momento de quietud sucedió algo que sacudió esa calma por un momento, a un lado de nosotros paso una pareja, los dos eran ya personas mayores se podía ver el amor que se tenían el uno al otro ya que iban caminando tomados de la mano, conversaban como dos amigos, sin embargo con su mirada compartían la complicidad de ser almas gemelas y me di cuenta que aunque Edward y yo nos profesábamos un amor inquebrantable que se podía sentir en cada poro, jamás tendríamos la oportunidad de seguir ese curso de la vida, me alegraba la idea de no solo pasar una vida sino la eternidad juntos, sin embargo no podía dejar de preguntarme ¿Por qué no podíamos estar el uno con el otro de una manera normal y seguir con el curso natural de nuestras vida? del modo que debería ser, tener hijos, nietos y estar rodeados de todas las personas que significaban algo para nosotros.

Sabía que Edward sería un padre ejemplar, así que comencé a soñar despierta, imaginándome esa vida que se nos negó, Edward me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Bella, ¿que te pasa? , has estado muy callada y pensativa, ¿Te preocupa algo?

Obviamente no le iba a decir la verdad, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, así que mentí.

-No, no me pasa nada solo que me da un poco de tristeza que el viaje este por terminar.

-No tienes porque estar triste, podemos regresar cuando lo desees-después de decir esto me dio un beso en la cabeza y me apretó fuerte contra el, -Es más podemos casarnos cuantas veces quieras y repetir la luna de miel- comenzó a reírse al ver la expresión de mi rostro que debió ser de pánico ya que sólo de pensar en la idea de repetir todo me mareaba.

-No hay que tentar al destino, ya una vez lo logramos sin contratiempos- le di un beso en el pecho y seguimos caminando.

Cuando íbamos rumbo al aeropuerto a tomar el vuelo que supuestamente nos llevaría a casa, Edward me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa, que retrasaría nuestra llegada a Forks, para cuando me di cuenta hacia donde nos dirigíamos era demasiado tarde para evitarlo, por un rato me sentí un poco molesta, sin embargo Edward tenía un poder sobre mi que hacia que no pudiera estar enojada con el demasiado tiempo.

-No se para que tenemos que ir a New Hampshire ahora, se supone que tienes una parte del acuerdo que cumplir Edward.

-No te preocupes mi amor, eso no lo he olvidado, sólo quiero enseñarte unas cosas, te prometo que será una escala de no más de dos días y después cumpliré con la última parte del acuerdo, no tienes nada que temer te lo prometo- me dio un beso tan intenso que me sonroje, el sabía bien como convencerme.

-¿Sabias que eres muy tramposo?, siempre utilizas medios demasiados persuasivos para que no pueda decirte que no, eso no es justo, es más deberías de ser sancionado por alguna autoridad- me reí un poco y lo bese, todo este jugueteo se estaba poniendo demasiado caluroso, la azafata se aclaro la garganta cuando se paro junto a nuestros asientos para ver si no se nos ofrecía algo, le dijimos que no necesitábamos nada con la risa contenida, parecíamos dos adolescentes juguetones y eso era genial, se sentía libertad en cada una de nuestras acciones.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, no pude evitar preguntarle a Edward exactamente cual era el propósito de nuestra visita anticipada al lugar donde se encontraba nuestra futura universidad, ya que estaba segura que tenía algún motivo oculto.

-Te tengo una sorpresa y quiero mostrártela, es una especie de regalo de bodas

-Ay! Edward de seguro es algo caro, puedo verlo en tú mirada.

-Por favor no quiero que te enojes, toma en cuenta que aunque es un regalo de bodas mío, es algo que los dos disfrutaremos y me voy a sentir muy ofendido si por cuestiones monetarias te molestas, creo que ya comprendiste el concepto de que de ahora en adelante lo que es mío es tuyo y nada me hace sentir mejor que compartir lo que tengo contigo, así que te lo ruego hazme todavía más feliz ¿si?

Su cara inocente me desarmaba, además ¿como le podía negar un deseo?, respire profundo y aun un poco molesta asentí.

Edward rentó un automóvil y manejo hacía Hanover, en primera instancia pensé que nos dirigiríamos primero a Dartmouth, pero me equivocaba, nos detuvimos en un fraccionamiento bastante lujoso de condominios, mi corazón comenzó a latir acelerado cuando se estaciono frente a uno, era bastante bonito y lujoso, -No te preocupes el Penth House ya lo habían comprado- dijo esto con un tono burlón, sabía que estaba infartada, no podía creer que hubiera comprado un departamento.

Estaba muda, por un lado no quería enojarme, por otro estaba aterrada y no sabia porque me ponía nerviosa la idea de un departamento, cada vez se hacia más claro que ya éramos una pareja casada e independiente, todavía no lograba que la idea fuera asimilada por mi cerebro, entramos al departamento no podía negarlo la decoración era hermosa y de un muy buen gusto, dos cosas llamaron mi atención había un piano y un gran librero repleto de los libros de mis autores favoritos, con ese detalle el departamento me ganó así que me di la vuelta con la mayor seriedad posible, Edward tenia la cara con un gesto de angustia y curiosidad a mi reacción, cuando vio mi cara, se disponía hablar, pero yo sonreí lo mire a los ojos y lo besé con pasión, -Los libros son un detalle maravilloso- comenzamos a reírnos, los besos siguieron, cada vez aumentaron de intensidad, así que comencé a dirigirme a la recamara –Tengo duda de conocer nuestra recamara- le dije con un tono pícaro, caminando tomada de su mano, la recamara también era hermosa un detalle más llamó mi atención, dentro de la habitación había una foto de nuestra boda.

-Así que Alice también estuvo involucrada en esto, cuando la vea me va a oír-

Me volví a acercar y me sorprendió cuando Edward se dirigio a mi oído y me dijo – ¿En que estábamos?- con su nariz helada recorrió mi cuello y su mano se deslizo a mi cintura.

-Creo que estábamos a punto de tentar al destino-, en los dos ardía una llama y no se iba a extinguir, la pasión lleno el momento y ahí en nuestra habitación nuestra alma volvió a tocarse.

Después de dormir un rato, me puse la camisa de Edward y comencé a besarlo, -Sabes, me gusta esta rutina-los dos nos reímos.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? -

Edward me miro y me dijo –Ya sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

-Me gustaría que tocaras de nuevo la melodía que compusiste para la boda, -Tus deseos son ordenes- me guiñó el ojo y los dos nos dirigimos al piano.

-No me canso de sorprenderme de lo sexy que te ves así- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en piano, yo me senté en el sillón que estaba casi a un lado. Comenzó a tocar, la melodía, era hermosa, la diferencia que notaba entre mi canción de cuna y esta, era que en mi canción de cuna había cierta melancolía y en esta nueva melodía había un sentimiento constante, el amor, era raro pero en verdad se podía sentir en cada nota amor, paz y alegría, justo el conjunto de emociones que rodeaban ese momento que estábamos viviendo.

De nuevo las lagrimas me ganaron, lo bese un buen rato, y nos quedamos en el sillón abrazados, nos sentíamos tan tranquilos, me volví a quedar dormida, cuando desperté, lo hice en la cama ya estaba cobijada y ya era un nuevo día, Edward ya me tenia un súper desayuno en el comedor, me bañe y comí lo más rápido posible ya que quería que Edward me explicara cual era el objetivo de seguir retrasando nuestra llegada a Forks.

-Bella, se que has tomado tú decisión y además has cumplido con todo lo que te he pedido y te lo agradezco infinitamente ya que me has hecho muy feliz, por mi lado también se que debo de cumplir la última parte del trato y créeme que lo haré sin embargo no me sentiría tranquilo conmigo mismo si no te hiciera ver por completo la imagen de lo que vas a perder-

Estaba a punto de reclamarle lo que me estaba diciendo, yo ya había tomado una decisión y no había nada que me hiciera cambiar de opinión sin embargo no me dejo emitir sonido alguno.

-Deja que termine de decirte esto Bella y podrás replicarme lo que quieras, se que te he pedido muchas cosas, sin embargo también tengo la certeza de que sabes que para mi no es fácil el saber que voy a ser yo el que te arrebate tu vida humana, por eso para que pueda vivir lo más tranquilo posible conmigo mismo, te pido que me permitas hacer este último intento, te prometo que solo te robare este día y nada más, después regresaremos a Forks y si continuas con el deseo de convertirte en lo que yo soy lo haré tal y como te lo prometí.-

Torcí los ojos ya que sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer que modificara mi decisión, sin embargo el ya había prometido que solo sería ese día, así que decidí no discutir más, el día estaba nublado así que iba a ser fácil que Edward saliera conmigo al campus de nuestra universidad.

La belleza de Dartmouth era inminente, un guía, nos dio un tour por toda la escuela, yo estaba maravillada, no solo la escuela era hermosa por fuera sino también en su interior, por algo pertenencia a la "Ivy League" en todo su esplendor , era maravillosa, las aulas, la biblioteca, las instalaciones, se sentía un ambiente sumamente agradable, estaba muy contenta de estar ahí y comenzó ese sentimiento de emoción, estoy segura que Edward lo notó porque se veía muy contento, estuvimos de oyentes en una clase, comí en el comedor de Dartmouth juntó con Edward y otros estudiantes, muchas chicas miraban a Edward lo cual me puso un poco celosa, sin embargo el ni siquiera las veía, cuando por fin termino el día, nos dirigimos al departamento que sería nuestra casa.

-Y bien, ¿como te sentiste en el ambiente universitario?, verdad que es una experiencia inigualable.

-Puede ser Edward, sin embargo no estoy interesada en vivirla como humana, no he cambiado de parecer, mi decisión esta tomada desde hace mucho y eso no cambiará, tendré tiempo de ir a la universidad, sólo que lo haré bajo las mismas circunstancias que tú, te agradezco que hagas todo esto por mi, pero sinceramente ya no hace falta que te esfuerces mi destino ya esta marcado a tu lado.

Se notaba que Edward estaba frustrado, pero accedió como lo prometió a regresar a Forks, después de un rato la frustración disminuyo y volvió a estar de buen humor, el hecho de ver a su familia lo animaba igual que a mi, ahora si me dirigía a que Edward terminara su parte del trato y me concediera la inmortalidad a su lado, me sentía nerviosa por los resultados y cambios que esto traería sin embargo jamás hubo duda en mi ser.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, sabía que era cuestión de horas para que iniciara mi conversión a inmortal…


	7. Chapter 7

La Noticia

Bella Cullen

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a casa de mi nueva familia, noté que Edward se puso tenso, eso me preocupó, lo primero que vino a mi mente fueron los Voluturi estaba aterrada de pensar que tal vez ellos estuvieran de alguna manera involucrados en su repentino cambio de humor.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?, ¿por qué estas tan tenso?

Edward me miró con una expresión preocupada, lo cuál hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, estoy segura que palidecí, porque me empecé a sentir mareada, sabía que en definitiva algo estaba mal.

-Bella, cariño, todo va a estar bien, ya casi estamos en la casa, deja que lleguemos y te prometo explicarte todo- acaricio mi mejilla, pero sentí tensión en su caricia.

No tardamos más de 2 minutos en llegar a la casa de los Cullen, sin embargo para mi fue toda una eternidad, sabía que mi felicidad no podía ser tan larga, pero acaso ¿lo más que le podía pedir a la vida eran 3 semanas de completa felicidad?, cuando por fin el coche se detuvo enfrente de la casa necesité de la ayuda de Edward para bajarme del el, mis rodillas temblaban y tenía mucho miedo, la angustia recorría todo mi ser.

Cuando entramos, pude ver las expresiones de todos, al parecer mi reacción no era exagerada ya que todos se sentían tan preocupados como yo se notaba, Carlisle se acerco a mi, miro a Edward y le formulo una pregunta en su mente, Edward le contesto –No, no le he dicho nada, es preferible que tú se lo expliques.

-¿Qué me explique que?, ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Por qué todos están tan preocupados?, mi corazón estaba desbocado, sentía una gran opresión en el estómago, la preocupación se comenzaba a mezclar con rabia debido a que nadie me explicaba claramente lo que sucedía y eso me estaba exaltando.

-Bella, vamos a la sala, te voy a dar los pormenores- Carlisle me dijo eso con una leve sonrisa, como si intentara tranquilizarme un poco.

Edward tomó mi mano y me dirigió a la sala, cuando estuve sentada, Carlisle se puso a un lado mió y tomo mi mano, en definitiva esta noticia me iba a doler, empecé a sentir miedo, miedo de escuchar aquello que me tenía que decir.

Carlisle respiro profundo y apretó un poco mi mano,-Bella, cuando venían de regreso de New Hampshire, sucedió algo aquí en Froks, tú papá tuvo un accidente automovilístico, yo lo atendí, no tuvo heridas de gravedad sin embargo el golpe fue muy fuerte y tiene varios huesos rotos y contusiones, su estado es estable pero si te tengo que advertir que debido a la cantidad de heridas el verlo te va a causar un impacto fuerte.

Las palabras de Carlisle no tenían sentido para mí, todo parecía moverse a mi alrededor en cámara lenta, las frases llegaban retardadas a mi cerebro y algunas ni siquiera podía registrarlas, empecé a sudar y las lagrimas nublaron mi vista, sin embargo me sentía como si mi cuerpo fuera un extraño, esto no le podía pasar a Charlie , había planeado tantas veces el como decirle adiós que nunca se me ocurrió la idea de que el me dejara a mi, no importaba lo lejos que estuviera siempre mantuve el pensamiento de que mi papá estaría ahí, que algún día iba a encontrar una explicación que no lo pusiera en peligro y que podría volver a convivir con el, la simple idea de que el estuviera en Forks hacía que todo fuera más fácil, sin embargo el sentir que lo perdía hizo todo más real, sentí como si agua helada estuviera cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, sacudiendo cada fibra de mi ser, podía sentir los brazos de Edward apretando fuerte mi cara contra su pecho, la desesperación que me estaba llenando era abrumadora.

Cuando por fin pude articular palabras lo único que pude decir fue – ¡quiero verlo!-

Edward me volvió a abrazar, -Claro amor, lo que sea que te ayude a tranquilizarte, además estoy seguro que a Charlie le va a ayudar mucho verte.

Nos dirigimos al hospital y por primera vez sentí que la velocidad de Edward no era la suficiente, estaba desesperada por abrazar Charlie, no tardamos más de 10 minutos en llegar al hospital, pero para mi todo el tiempo que pasaba se me hacia una eternidad, Carlisle consiguió que me dejaran pasar a verlo inmediatamente, cuando me encontraba afuera de su habitación, le pedí a Edward que me dejara pasar sola por el momento y que después entrara el, necesitaba ese tiempo con mi papá, como siempre el me comprendió.

Me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo –estaré aquí por si me necesitas-  
Sentí que sus palabras salieron con un doble sentido que de momento no comprendí, así que pensé que tal vez ya me estaba imaginando cosas, no era raro que en situaciones como esta me preocupara de más.

Yo lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude, necesitaba su fortaleza, pero también sabía que este momento lo tenía que enfrentar sola, respire profundo, intentando prometerme a mi misma que no iba a llorar que le iba a dar fuerzas a Charlie y no lo iba a dejar que se preocupará por mí.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Charlie estaba dormido, por primera vez lo sentí indefenso y débil, mi fortaleza comenzó a flaquear y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, intenté contenerme lo más que pudiera, de pronto la luz hizo que notará una sombra que estaba en el rincón, en primera instancia no supe de quien se trataba, sin embargo cada vez que me acercaba un paso más reconocía la familiar silueta de mi mejor amigo, debí suponer que Jacob jamás se alejaría de Charlie, el también lo quería y mucho, el verlo ahí hizo que mi estómago se agitará, sentí la emoción del reencuentro y aunque estas no eran las mejores circunstancias, no podía negar que me alegraba la idea de poder hablar con el después de tanto tiempo.

Me acerque sigilosamente a su lado, el estaba petrificado,-Jacob, que gusto me da verte por aquí, no sabes como te he extrañado- me acerque para darle un abrazo, el se hizo un paso para atrás al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, me desconcerté, sin embargo aunque me dolía podía entender su reacción.

Por una fracción de segundo Jacob miró mi anillo de casada, después suspiro y con el tono más casual y despreocupado que pudo me dijo, -No podía dejar a Charlie aquí, en cuanto me enteré de que había tenido un accidente corrí para saber como estaba y al ver que estaba solo decidí quedarme.-

Estaba a punto de agradecerle ese buen gesto, pero continúo hablando y no me dejo emitir sonido alguno.

-No sabía si ibas a estar en condiciones de venir, no sabia si Charlie ya se las iba a tener que arreglar solo, es un alivio ver que todavía no te conviertes en una chupasangres y no representes un peligro para el, creo que ya me puedo retirar entonces-

Cada una de sus palabras atravesaron mi cuerpo como cuchillos afilados, no sólo había dicho la última parte con desprecio, sino de nuevo se estaba dando el lujo de juzgarme, justo en el momento en el que más necesitaba su amistad, la rabia empezó a llenar mi ser, ¿quién se creía que era para criticarme tan duramente?, miles de veces le había explicado que el amor que sentía por Edward era tal que no había nada que pudiera alejarme de mi objetivo de compartir mi vida con el para siempre.

Tal vez fue el estado de animo en el que me encontraba debido a la situación de Charlie o simplemente el hecho de que ya estaba cansada de tener que justificarme frente a el, sea lo que haya sido las palabras que salieron de mi boca fueron destinadas a lastimarlo tal y como el me lastimaba cada vez que me veía.

-¡Jacob ya estoy harta!, en primer lugar este no es el momento ni el lugar para que te pongas a criticarme, como te atreves a juzgarme de ese modo y sobre todo a poner en tela de juicio mi amor hacía mi propio padre.

-Bella, por favor no estoy poniendo en tela de juicio nada, tu ya has hecho claras tus prioridades, solo te estoy haciendo ver lo que tu misma ya has dado a entender, que no te importa dejar a tú papá con tal de estar con tu marido por siempre o ¿me equivoco?

Como desee tener un bat a mi lado para sacarlo a golpes, -Mira Jacob, tu no eres nadie para decirme eso y sabes que te agradezco que hayas venido, pero ya no te quiero ver por aquí, ya me cansé de rogar tu perdón y comprensión, ¿por qué no te vas y buscas a alguien con quien te puedas imprimir? para que me dejes en paz!-

Tan pronto termine de decir eso, sabía que había ido demasiado lejos, no deseaba nada de eso, no importaba cuantas veces Jacob me lastimara, el era una parte de mi vida a la que no quería renunciar, era mi familia, cuando vi su expresión lastimada quise retirar lo dicho, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Respire profundo, -Jacob, perdón en este momento me siento muy alterada-

Jacob estaba temblando, veía la mezcla de emociones con las que estaba luchando, ira, dolor, resentimiento, todo en un mismo momento, el también respiro profundo y pareció tranquilizarse, gracias al cielo que Charlie estaba sedado sino, no se que hubiera sucedido.

-Perdón Bella, se que estas preocupada, debí ser más comprensivo, tienes razón yo no soy nadie para hacer juicios sobre ti, lo que pasa es que te quiero tanto- volvio a suspirar y respiro profundo, -la unica manera que encuentro para sacar toda la frustración es a veces es comportarme de esta manera, discúlpame de nuevo, aunque no apruebe ni me guste lo que quieras hacer, tengo que aceptar que la decisión es solo tuya y de nadie más, creo que es mejor que me retire, voy a estar viniendo a ver a Charlie, si eso te parece bien.-

Quise decirle que se quedará un poco más, pero sabia que por el momento lo mejor era dejarlo ir, así que solo pude responderle –Claro que puedes venir Jacob, Charlie te quiere como un hijo-

Con cierto alivio Jacob se relajo y se dirigió a la puerta, - Gracias Bella, de verdad disculpa lo de hace un rato, te prometo que vendré más tranquilo la próxima vez.

Lo vi salir y no pude evitar la nostalgia, debido a la situación tan difícil en la que nos encontrábamos, sin embargo al ver al Charlie cualquier otro pensamiento se elimino de mi mente, ahí estaba dormido, con muchos aparatos, yeso por todas partes y golpes en su cara, me acerque a el y le di un beso en la frente, tome su mano y me senté a su lado observándolo por un largo rato, acariciando su mano, debí quedarme dormida, porque cuando recobre la conciencia estaba en el sillón de la habitación con Edward a mi lado, era tan reconfortante tenerlo cerca de mi cuando me encontraba en sus brazos sabia con seguridad que cualquier cosa la podía enfrentar mientras el estuviera conmigo.

2 meses después

Todo estaba pasando de una manera acelerada, el tiempo volaba, en cierta parte creo que Edward tenía mucho que ver con esto ya que cuando estaba junto a el las horas simplemente parecían minutos, no podía creer que la idea de casarme me había aterrorizado tanto, ahora reconocía que había sido algo tonto.

Aunque el accidente de Charlie había empañado mi felicidad, en cuanto salio del hospital todo se había acomodado de una manera más favorable, la convivencia con Jacob había mejorado en gran medida, ya que diario iba a visitar a Charlie, quien se paso todo un mes quejándose debido a que no podía ir a trabajar y se sentía completamente impotente en la casa sin poder moverse mucho por el yeso de su pierna y su brazo, Edward y Jacob, estaban siempre al pendiente para ayudarlo lo más se pudiera, pero yo conocía bien a Charlie, el ser dependiente no era algo que le gustará.

Los momentos más divertidos eran cuando llegaba la "amiga de Charlie", todas las tardes sin falta pasaba a verlo, era sorprendentemente gracioso ver a mi papá ponerse nervioso cuando veía que faltaban 15 minutos o menos para que su compañera llegara, comenzaba a arreglarse el cabello y ponerse lo más presentable para su visita, Edward y yo compartíamos una mirada de complicidad al darnos cuenta de esta situación, incluso Jacob se daba cuenta y le tomaba el pelo a Charlie constantemente. En cuanto Beth (la oficial) hacia acto de presencia las mejillas de mi papá se encendían, podia ver que sus ojos volvían a tener un brillo especial.

Un día cuando estaba terminando de preparar la cena, me quede observándolos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y una ola de tranquilidad me invadió al ver la manera en la que se miraban, por fin mi papá no iba a estar solo, lo podía sentir, iba a tener alguien que estuviera al pendiente de el, eso me puso muy feliz, Charlie se merecía tener alguien con quien compartir su vida, además de que alivió un poco mi pesar ya que después de su accidente me sentía llena de preocupación y remordimiento solo de pensar que en cuanto el estuviera bien lo tendría que dejar, el imaginarlo solo hacía que se me hiciera un hoyo en el estómago, pero al verlo así de feliz me llenaba, ahora podía estar segura que aunque el no verme le dolería igual que mi, pero por lo menos tendría alguien quien lo motivara a seguir adelante.

-¿En qué piensas?

La pregunta de Edward me saco de mi ensoñación, me di la vuelta y le di un beso en su pecho, era imposible acostumbrarse a ese ser tan perfecto, todavía no podía creer que fuera mi marido, levanté la vista y le sonreí.

-Pensaba en lo maravilloso que es que ya lleve 2 meses siendo la señora Cullen.

Le enseñé mi mano donde portaba el anillo y lo señalé, él me dio un beso, se notaba que estaba igual de feliz que yo, -Qué bueno que lo mencionas, porque hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti, ya que no pudimos celebrar bien nuestro primer mes, ni tú cumpleaños, debido al accidente de Charlie-

Me dio un escalofrío el recordar que ya tenía 19 años, tenía que acelerar mi conversión los últimos sucesos había dejado todo en espera. -Ay Edward, no me recuerdes que ya estoy más vieja que tú por favor- mi perfecto marido de apariencia de 17 años torció los ojos y parecía que iba a hablar, pero decidió silenciarme con un beso, esa táctica siempre era efectiva conmigo, nunca podía tener sufiente de él y debido a que todavía era temprano pudimos retomar lo que habíamos estado haciendo en la noche, lo cual fue muy conveniente para porque con eso se me olvido cualquier enojo o miedo, el estar a su lado brindaba el analgésico perfecto para cualquiera de mis dolencias emocionales.

- ¿Estas lista para ver tú sorpresa?- Edward dijo esto con tal entusiasmo, que no pude evitar sonreír, al igual que él, uno de mis propositos era hacerlo feliz, así que fingí más emoción que la sentía por mi regalo, sabia que era tonto que me siguiera molestando que gastara mucho dinero en mí, pero es que con solo mirarlo y saber que era mió me sentía tan llena de satisfacción que el que me brindara cosas caras hacia que me sintiera mal, como si el universo me fuera cobrar de alguna manera todo lo que estaba recibiendo.

La casa de los Cullen estaba vacía, sin embargo Alice me había vestido de tal manera que parecía que iba a una cena de celebración en un palacio, ella insistió que el estar bien vestida era una característica de los Cullen y que yo no iba ser la excepción, notaba una cierta de chispa de emoción en sus ojos, sabía que ella sabía algo que no me quería decir.

Con mi vestido de noche, mis tacones peligrosamente altos y con el cabello alisado, me dirigí de la mano de Edward hacia donde estaba mi sorpresa, el insistió en que cerrara los ojos, aunque tuve miedo debido a mi falta de equilibrio el sentir su apoyo, me hizo sentir mas segura así que camine a ciegas afianzándome a el lo más que pude, Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos me di cuenta que llegamos a la cochera de los Cullen y vi que mi regalo era un coche, debido a que el coche de "antes de" ya lo habían tenido que entregar, parecía que Edward estaba dispuesto a darme mi coche "después de"

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?-, le dije esto esbozando una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo, Edward me sonrio y me abrazo fuerte contra su costado.

-Decidí adelantarte un poco tu nuevo coche, de todas formas la mayoría de las veces sales conmigo y últimamente has manejado más el Volvo que cualquier otro coche, así que no tiene sentido que lo siga retrasando.

De pronto me di cuenta que tenia razón, el hecho era que mi conversión estaba quedando en segundo plano, sabía que no era el momento para mencionarlo, sin embargo decidí que esta noche teníamos que hablar de ese tema, para que se fijara la fecha, ya no quería posponerlo más.

Cuando por fin me enseño mi coche, no lo podía creer, en definitiva había gastado mucho y aunque en verdad me gustaba, sabia que iba a llamar la atención y eso era la parte que me desagradaba, sin embargo me sentí sorprendida de lo mucho que me agrado el coche.

- Y bien, ¿Qué te parece?, sus ojos estaban expectantes.

Me gusta mucho, pero siento que voy a llamar mucho la atención, inmediatamente sentí como las mejillas se me empezaban a poner coloradas, no es que todos los días se vea un coche de estos en Forks.

-Mmmm tienes razón, aunque tú llamas la atención donde sea que vayas con o sin coche, sin embargo al ser un coche clásico no pude resistirme –Edward me guiñó el ojo, - Un Corvette Roadster 1958- dijo el nombre del coche con tanta devoción que no pude evitar sentirme culpable por no hacer más alardeos.

-En verdad me gusta es rojo igual que mi antigua pickup y he de confesar que los clásicos siempre serán mis favoritos- le dije esto intentando que comprendiera el doble sentido de mis palabras, -Y bien, ¿vamos a probarlo?, me dirigí hacia el automóvil, pero sentí que me detenía, así que lo miré.

-Mejor primero vamos adentro, hay mucho tiempo para que probemos tu coche nuevo-

La idea me complacía, Edward me tomo por sorpresa me cargo y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de la gran casa, cuando entramos me di cuenta que la casa tenia una luz tenue, estaba alumbrada con velas, y en el comedor estaba una mesa puesta de una manera muy elegante, parecía que estábamos en un restaurant costoso.

-He cocinado para ti, espero que te guste la cena, Charlie le dio ya el visto bueno.

Así que Charlie había participado en todo esto, estaba segura que Edward no podía fallar en ningún aspecto, todo olía exquisito, la cena tal y como lo había predicho fue todo un éxito, después de cenar nos acurrucamos un rato en el sofá, ya me había quitado los zapatos y el pelo se me comenzaba a esponjar, la noche había sido maravillosa. Aunque quería alargar lo más posible el momento de felicidad que estábamos viviendo, sabía que era hora de que pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa, mi conversión a la inmortalidad no podía esperar más, así que respire profundo y decidí sacar el tema relucir.

-Edward, ¿Cuándo vas a terminar la parte del trato que te corresponde?, yo ya estoy más que lista y aunque se que el accidente de Charlie nos retrasó, no lo he olvidado.

Sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba, sin embargo el lo había prometido, no había forma que siguiera alargándolo ya no se lo permitiría, estaba esperando su respuesta cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar, ¿Quién sería?, Edward contestó, al parecer la campana lo salvaría, aunque algo llamo mi atención Edward comenzó a hablar sumamente rápido, se levanto del sillón y empezó a caminar por toda la casa, se notaba que estaba furioso, pero yo no podía comprender nada de lo que decía, estaba hablando muy suave y rápido.

Cuando por fin colgó, continuaba alterado, me miro y con una voz suave pero firme me dijo que preparara algo de ropa, yo no entendía que sucedía así que exigí saber.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?. ¿Quién era?

-Todo va a estar bien amor, todo va a estar bien, vamos a tener que irnos unos días- acaricio mis mejillas con ansiedad como si esperara que con eso dejara de preguntarle e hiciera lo que me pedía.

-No, Edward dime lo que sucede, ahora estamos casados y una de las cosas que caracteriza al matrimonio es la confianza, dime que sucede por favor, no quiero mantenerme al margen, exijo saber.- Lo último se lo dije con total determinación ya no quería que me mantuviera en la ignorancia, eramos un equipo.

Respiro profundo, al parecer mis palabras habían funcionado, se veía que estaba luchando consigo mismo, acerca de si debía decirme o no y entonces, por fin tomo la decisión:

-Era Alice

Volvio a detenerse, yo lo mire llena de dudas, ¿qué había visto Alice?, ¿Qué lo había puesto tan alterado?

-y bien?, estaba ansiosa por su continuación

Me abrazo, levanto mi barbilla y puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, nos miramos a los ojos, podía ver la preocupación en ellos.

-Jane y Demetri vienen en camino. Me abrazó fuerte después de mencionar estos nombres que tanto pánico causaban en mí.

Lo sabía, sabía que el destino me daría la factura tarde o temprano…

Situaciones inesperadas (Bella Cullen)

Permití que el pánico invadiera mi cuerpo por un minuto, por un largo minuto mi cuerpo tembló, mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a salir disparado, mi respiración estaba al ritmo de mi corazón, sentía que todo el peso del mundo se me venia encima, sólo podía pensar en Edward, en mi familia y en la amenaza que significaba para todos nosotros la visita de parte de los Volturi, por un minuto sentí que no había salida alguna, quise gritar, llorar, correr, todo al mismo tiempo, entonces caí en la cuenta de que los brazos de Edward me rodeaban y aunque su respiración era agitada, sabía que una de sus mayores preocupaciones era la reacción que yo estaba teniendo, cerré los ojos y me obligue a mi misma a serenarme, empecé a concentrarme en cosas que me tranquilizaran, como el olor de Edward, cada respiración profunda que tomaba la llenaba con su olor y poco a poco fui pensando con claridad, levante la vista y aunque me encontré con sus ojos preocupados y su cara ansiosa, también me encontré con la protección y seguridad que necesitaba para tranquilizarme, el estaba a mi lado y en lo que respectaba a los Volturi mientras me encontraran convertida en un vampiro no tenían porque hacernos daño, así que ya estaba decidido mi conversión tenía que apresurarse.

Cuando por fin pude emitir sonido alguno, Edward seguía tenso debido a mi primera reacción y por la situación en general que se nos avecinaba, intente que mi convicción y seguridad se transmitieran en cada una de mis palabras era fundamental que yo le brindara la confianza que el me brindaba a mi.

-Edward no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos- cuando escucho salir esa frase de mis labios, me miro ahora con más preocupación, estoy segura que pensó que había perdido la razón, así que continué, sin darle oportunidad a que hablara, -No hay nada de que preocuparnos, porque cuando Jane y Demetri lleguen se van a encontrar con la nueva Bella Cullen, así que no tendrán fundamentos para atacarnos y regresaran a Volterra para informarle a Cayo, Marco y Aro que hemos cumplido con nuestra palabra-

Edward gruño por lo bajo y me abrazó,-Bella, yo no quiero que tu conversión, sea por miedo, creo que podemos controlar a Jane y a Demetri, amor, no te preocupes, por favor no tomes una decisión de este tamaño por culpa de la visita de esos dos-

Respire profundo y con mi mano acaricie su mejilla, -Edward, tú sabes que esta no es ni una decisión precipitada, ni esta tomada en base al miedo, es algo que yo deseo y en lo que a mi respecta la visita de Jane y Demetri lo único que va hacer es facilitarme las cosas contigo, ¿por que sigo sin verte convencido a convertirme?, ya lo habíamos acordado Edward-.

Cerro los ojos y apretó los puños –Bella, el poner en juego tú alma, siempre será algo que quiera evitar-

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, llegaron todos los demás, Alice fue la primera en hablar.

-Edward, es el momento, Bella tiene razón, ella ya tomó su decisión y tú hiciste un trato, además con eso Jane y Demtri no tendrán armas para hacer ningún movimiento en contra nuestra.

Edward fulminó a Alice con la mirada y cuando iba intentar hablar, Carlisle lo intervino, -Hijo, se que tienes miedo, pero ya verás que vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que Bella no sufra, estoy seguro que podemos reducir su dolor- Carlisle se acerco a Edward quien sabia que esta vez había perdido la batalla, lo rodeo con un brazo y continuo hablando –se que es difícil, pero al final esto resultará lo presiento, además Bella esta segura de lo que quiere hacer, ya no le hagas las cosas más difíciles- Edward suspiro y apretó mi mano, la decisión estaba tomada.

No me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormida, desperté todavía con el vestido de la noche anterior y con el cabello hecho un desastre, Edward estaba a mi lado, no recordaba cual había sido mi sueño, lo que si sabía es que esta era la última vez que despertaría de uno, observé lo claro de la mañana por la ventana, me quede ahí sin decir nada, disfrutando el momento, sabia que había muchas cosas que debía hacer ese día la mayoría cosas difíciles y que me causarían mucho dolor, pero ya no había tiempo Jane y Demetri llegarían según los cálculos de Alice en máximo 3 días lo justo para que mi conversión llegara a su fin, podía ser que llegaran antes, la razón por la cual Alice no podía dar un día exacto era que al parecer Jane y Demetri estaban considerando hacer una escala antes de llegar a Forks, sin embargo todavía no lo decidían por lo cual su día de llegada cambiaba constantemente.

El tener a Edward a mi lado en los momentos difíciles siempre brindaba una mayor fortaleza, sin embargo sabía que el día de hoy lo tenía que enfrentar sola y el como siempre me entendió y aunque podía ver la preocupación en su cara, no dijo nada, tome el coche que me acaba de regalar, llamar la atención en Forks, no era algo que formara parte de mis prioridades mucho menos este día, sin embargo sabía que tendría mejor suerte con Jacob si llevaba un objeto con el cual pudiera distraerlo, si hay algo que tienen en común los hombres son los coches, incluso Edward que sobresalía entre todos los humanos que había conocido en mi vida, compartía esta obsesión, que jamás entendería.

Me dirigí a la casa del jefe de policía Swan, quien trabajaba por el momento medio tiempo en las tardes, solo mientras terminaba su recuperación del accidente, todavía pensar en ese tema hacia que se me revolviera el estómago, cuando llegue, mi padre se estaba levantando, así que me ofrecí a prepararle el desayuno, esta iba a ser una ocasión especial, así que me esmere le prepare unas enchiladas tal y como había hecho cuando a penas llegue aquí, se me hizo un gesto simbólico, ahora ya sin miedo Charlie se las devoró, yo también comí disfrutando de la ultima vez que este tipo de comida seria parte de mi alimentación.

Después de lavar los trastes y dejar recogida la cocina, me dirigí a la sala con Charlie, pude notar que el sospechaba que algo pasaba, en cuanto me senté a su lado, comenzó a aclararse la garganta para después hablar.

–Bella, ¿Te peleaste con Edward?- me reí ante la pregunta, -No papá para nada, Edward y yo no podríamos estar mejor, sin embargo hoy quise venir sola a visitarte porque tengo algo importante que decirte- inmediatamente vi como la preocupación lleno su rostro, hubiera sido bueno que Edward estuviera aquí para decirme todas las teorías que estaban pasando por la cabeza de mi padre en ese momento.

-No te asustes papá no es nada malo- no le podía decir la verdad "papá dos vampiros vienen a verificar si ya me convertí en uno de ellos y si no lo he hecho me mataran a mi, a mi esposo y muy probablemente a toda su familia que por cierto también son vampiros" esa clase de verdad mataría a mi padre, así que decidí irme por un camino más seguro, -Edward y yo hemos decidido adelantar nuestra mudanza a Hanover, queremos instalarnos y al parecer hay algunas clases que podemos tomar antes de que empiece nuestro semestre y como queremos estar bien preparados hemos decidido irnos para que la universidad no nos cause ningún problema (cómo si a Edward se le pudiera dificultar algo)-

Note la expresión de tristeza de Charlie y eso partió mi corazón, este era el adiós definitivo, no sabía si algún día iba a ser seguro para Charlie que yo lo visitara, sin embargo me prometí a mi misma que encontraría una manera de hacerle saber que estaba bien para que el estar preocupado por mi no se convirtiera en parte de su vida.

Después de pasar un rato con Charlie, platicando acerca de lo que iba hacer en la universidad y mintiéndole diciéndole que estaba emocionada, decidí que era tiempo de hacer mi segunda visita, le di un abrazo fuerte y prolongado, quería guardar este momento siempre en mi mente, recordar su cara y volverme a sentir su niña, las lagrimas empezaron a escurrirse por mis mejillas, intente limpiármelas para que Charlie no se diera cuenta, sin embargo una de sus lagrimas cayo en mi frente, no dije nada, ni alce la mirada, ninguno de los dos éramos buenos para los discursos, cuando sentí que ya me había calmado, alce la vista, Charlie estaba rojo se veía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron le sonreí y entonces comencé a dirigirme hacia la puerta, no sin antes echarle a un vistazo a todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, mi casa de forks se había convertido en más que un hogar para mi, se habia convertido en el lugar donde todos mis sueños y anhelos se habían hecho realidad al llegar Edward a mi vida.

Cuando alcance la puerta, antes de salir le sonreí a Charlie y le dije –Te quiero papá nunca lo olvides, no importa la distancia siempre recuerda que estas en mi corazón, prometo hablarte pronto-

-Te veré en navidad- fue lo único que Charlie alcanzo a decirme antes de que acelerara el paso hacia mi auto, no le conteste, no tuve las fuerzas para mentirle, entonces vi algo que calmo de momento mi agonía, el coche de Beth estaba llegando como toda las tardes por Charlie, respire con alivio y me recordé a mi misma que mi papá ya no estaría solo, "va a estar bien" pensé y entonces mas determinada que antes, arranque el coche para ir a visitar a mi amigo el hombre lobo sabia que con el iba a hacer más difícil porque el sabia la verdad.

Me detuve frente a la casa de Billy Black, hubo varios curiosos en mi camino, que estaban admirando mi nuevo coche, sin embargo por primera vez el ser observada no me importo, estaba totalmente absorta en mis pensamientos, no sabía exactamente que iba a decirle a Jacob, ni que tan dura iba a ser su reacción, cuando a penas estaba apagando el motor vi la silueta de mi mejor amigo en el marco de la puerta principal, me dio alegría ver que la idea del coche había funcionado, ya que se veía completamente impresionado por mi nuevo Corvette.

Le sonreí lo mejor que pude, la despedida con Charlie no me había dejado con el animo muy arriba que digamos, así que intente parecer lo más despreocupada posible, le hice una seña para que se acercara y veía que Jacob se encontraba renuente a hacerlo, así que le enseñe las llaves del coche y me cambie al asiento de copiloto, mi estrategia funcionó, ya que inmediatamente se acerco más y me saludo.

Después de tomar las llaves del auto, Jacob salto al asiento de conductor, le dije que se dirigiera a la playa, tenía mucho que no estaba en ese lugar en el que tantas cosas me habían sucedido, en el camino Jacob estuvo evaluando el comportamiento del coche, pude ver lo difícil que fue para el admitir que era una maravilla ya que provenía de la persona que el consideraba su peor enemigo, cuando por fin llegamos me baje del auto y me dirigí al árbol en el que tantas conversaciones fundamentales habíamos tenido, esta no iba a ser la excepción, quizá esta significara el adiós definitivo, no pronunciamos palabra alguna mientra caminábamos, pude sentir que el presentía la razón por la que había ido a hablar con el.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob Black

Sentía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento ya lo había vivido una y otra vez, era como un deja vu que se repetía constantemente, todavía no lograba entender porque me permitía a mi mismo tanto sufrimiento, cada vez que pensaba que el dolor no podía ser peor, volvía a cosechar esperanzas, ni siquiera el que ella estuviera casada había logrado extinguirlas, la observaba con su cara preocupada llena de emociones y lo único que podía pensar era en el deseo de que su corazón me perteneciera, que sus labios quisieran a los míos tanto como yo deseaba los suyos y que su ser vibrara en la misma sintonía que el mío, sabía que era tonto, sabia que era enfermo el continuar con este juego, pero para mi el amor y la razón no iban de la mano, por un lado quería correr dejarla y por otro quería seguir ahí cerca de ella tanto como me lo permitiera, definitivamente ninguno de los dos era suficientemente fuerte para cortar esta relación enfermiza, que así como nos causaba dolor llenaba nuestras almas.

Intente sonar lo más tranquilo posible, ya todos mis sueños me había sido arrebatados de alguna u otra manera, ¿Qué más podría pasar?.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, a que debo el hecho de que tu chupasangres te haya dejado salir a visitarme.

Bella, respiro profundo, parecía que quería controlar todas sus reacciones.

-Edward-Enfatizó cada una de las silabas del nombre de su sanguijuela, todavía el ver el brillo de sus ojos al pronunciar su nombre me causaba daño, no podía entender como mi cuerpo me permitía seguir lastimandome de esta manera, era como si durante todo este año me hubieran clavado más alfileres que a un muñeco vudú.

Bella prosiguió de una manera calmada.

-Edward, no es ningún carcelero Jacob, soy libre de venir a visitarte, si antes no me dejaba era por el miedo a que algo me sucediera, pero desde hace mucho el acepto que te venga a ver.

¡Demonios!, como siempre mi carácter adolescente tenía que salir a relucir antes de si quiera decirle algo agradable, tenía que controlar más mi genio, eso era algo que odiaba admirar del chupansagres, su control y su paciencia infinita.

-Perdón Bella, es que te he extrañado y pues después del accidente de Charlie sentí que las cosas habían mejorado entre nosotros y pues de repente deje de verte y pues eso me pone mal, ya me conoces.

Pude observar como se encogía, como si algo le hubiera lastimado de mis palabras, definitivamente venia a decirme algo grave.

-Jacob, ¿Qué significa para ti nuestra amistad?

Su pregunta me saco de toda concentración, no esperaba algo así.

-Significa TODO, tú lo sabes.

A Bella se le ilumino la cara, como si esa fuera la respuesta que estuviera esperando, mi corazón se desboco, verla así me cortaba la concentración, lo que más me llenaba en este mundo era saber que yo significaba algo para ella, la frustración de saber que no lo suficiente era otra historia.

- Entonces si nuestra amistad significa tanto para ti, como significa para mí, debemos ser capaces de sortear todos los obstáculos, ¿no es así?

El entendimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía todo esto, a su conversión, al momento en el que dejara ser mi Bella, cálida, despistada, suave, tierna, para convertirse en una de ellos, inhumana, fría, perfecta vampira, para mi ese momento significaba la muerte de mi alma gemela, no podía seguir en la vida de alguien a quien no iba a querer conocer.

-Hay barreras que no siempre se pueden cruzar, Bella.

Pude ver que mi respuesta la lastimo, pero era la verdad, en este caso la barrera vampiro-hombre lobo estaba comprobado era una de la irrompibles.

-Creo que ya sabes a lo que vine, Jacob, con el accidente de Charlie mi conversión se retrasó, sin embargo nunca quedo descartada, pensé que este tiempo, había ayudado a que comprendieras que no porque me convierta en algo desconocido para ti, voy a dejar de ser tú amiga, las circunstancias han cambiado y ya no puedo seguir esperando a que comprendas, que mi corazón aunque deje de latir nunca va a desechar nuestra amistad.-

De entre todas sus palabras hubo una oración que no esperaba.

-Bella, ¿a que te refieres con que las circunstancias han cambiado?

Después de una larga pausa, Bella suspiro y me respondió.

- No importa Jacob, créeme que no necesitas saberlo, lo único que necesitas saber, es que hoy en la noche iniciara mi conversión y en ti esta la decisión de que nuestra amistad continúe o termine aquí, aunque he de decirte que en mi alma siempre estará mi sol, Jacob Black-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Bella, me sentía completamente desarmado, sin embargo mi convicción seguía sin cambiar, era el momento de romper el ciclo de sufrimientos para los dos, alguien tenía que dar el paso.

- No puedo Bella, es momento que avancemos y dejemos de hacernos daño, te prometo que nunca dejare que ninguno de los chicos de la manada te hagan daño a ti o alguno de los Cullen, pero es lo más que puedo hacer, es tiempo de avanzar cariño.

La voz se me corto en la última palabra, las lagrimas también invadieron mi rostro, no pude resistirme y la abrace, sentí que fue una abrazo muy largo, nos apretamos fuertemente como si ninguno de los dos quisiéramos que terminara, podía sentir el cuerpo de Bella temblar, fui el primero en soltarme, la mire a la cara, se veía muy triste pero podía ver la decisión en sus ojos, le di un beso en la frente, comencé a alejarme, poco a poco sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar, decidí no resistirme a la transformación, entonces comencé a correr, quería despejar mi mente esta vez no huiría, no volvería causarle ese dolor ni a mi padre ni a mis amigos, solo quería sentir el viento en mi cara para ver si con eso el dolor lograba disiparse, alcance a escuchar su voz cuando grito

-"Jacob Black, siempre serás mi alma gemela, mi mejor amigo"

Sólo pude emitir un aullido, el cual estoy seguro transmitió mi agonía.

Bella Cullen

Sabía que tenia que ser fuerte, no podía desmoronarme, deje que las lagrimas salieran, por un largo rato, me quede sentada en el árbol, de algo estaba segura, esta era la última vez que veía la playa de la Push, ya no me iba a ser permitido pasar a estos territorios en un futuro cercano, me sentía muy triste, pero sabia que Jacob tenía razón, si esa era su decisión entonces era momento de que los dos dejáramos de sufrir mutuamente, deje que el viento me despeinara y aclarara mi mente, aunque sabia que esto era casi imposible, después de tranquilizarme lo más que se pudo, me dirigí de nuevo al auto, observe la hora todavía tenia tiempo de hacer una parada más, sabía que Alice me encontraría fácilmente y le diría a Edward donde encontrarme, así que maneje hacia nuestro prado..

BELLA CULLEN

Una mezcla de emociones recorría todo mi ser, por un lado las despedidas me habían dejado muy triste, tal vez le acababa de decir el adiós definitivo a dos personas que significaban muchísimo en mi vida, otra parte de mi no podía negar que sentía miedo, me alegraba que Edward no pudiera leer mis pensamientos de lo contrarío su renuencia a convertirme se vería apoyada por mis propios miedos y una parte pequeña sentía un poco de paz, aunque la conclusión de mi amistad con Jacob era lo último que quería en este mundo, sabía que por el momento el permitirle un espacio para que pensara las cosas era lo mejor, mi conversión no cambiaria mi forma de pensar ni de ser, Jacob tenia que entender que yo seguiría en esencia la misma solo que más coordinada y duradera.

Cuando por fin llegue al prado, la tarde caia en su esplendor, se notaba que no faltaba mucho para que el sol se pusiera, podía sentir el viento despeinarme, mi corazón y mente se olvidaron de todo cuando vi a ese ser maravilloso esperándome sentado entre la hierba, el tenue sol lo hacia brillar de una manera ligera, pero como siempre su hermosura resaltaba, todavía no podía creer que aquel ser extraordinario fuera mi esposo, sentí mi anillo de casada y me recordé a mi misma que no estaba en un sueño, que de verdad Edward y yo habíamos logrado unir nuestras vidas para siempre, lo que viniera en estos días lo podríamos enfrentar, porque estábamos juntos.

Como siempre mi corazón se acelero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, apresure mi paso y me acerque a abrazarlo, el no hablo, me sostuvo tiernamente contra su cuerpo y por fin después de ese día devastador, me sentí en casa, protegida y reconfortada, era como si su cuerpo marmóreo le brindara a mi ser la medicina perfecta para hacerme sentir plena con solo rozarlo.

Edward comenzó a acariciar mi rostro, podía ver todas las preguntas no expresadas en el suyo, sin embargo no quería hablar, lo único que quería era terminar mi última tarde como humana en los brazos del ser más angelical que existía en mi universo, después de un rato por fin rompí el silencio.

-Todo, va estar bien, lo presiento, no importa lo que pase, mientras estés a mi lado todo funcionará.

Edward me observó, después sonrió ligeramente y me dio un beso lleno de pasión, podía sentir la mezcla de emociones que pasaban por su ser, era exactamente lo mismo que yo estaban sintiendo, de pronto en lo único que podía pensar era en sus labios rozando los míos, sus manos afianzándome fuerte contra su ser, mis manos recorriendo cada línea de su cuerpo perfecto y mi corazón latiendo acelerado como de costumbre ante su más mínimo roce, nuestra respiración comenzó acelerarse, el miedo más grande al que me enfrentaba con respecto a mi conversión a inmortal era que este sentimiento tan intenso que sentía por Edward cambiara y se viera minimizado por mi deseo de beber sangre, en este momento cada neurona, cada terminación nerviosa reaccionaba con solo su roce, mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que quería explotar, a veces me preguntaba como era posible estar tan enamorada y ahí en el prado con la hierba los árboles a nuestro alrededor y el sol a punto de ocultarse como testigos volvimos a convertirnos en uno mismo, sin embargo esta vez quise que cada detalle como humana se quedara grabado en mi mente, cada minuto con el ser que más amaba era lo más valioso de mi vida.

Aunque el día había sido muy pesado y doloroso, la conclusión había sido perfecta, solo me faltaba hacer una llamada a mi madre y por fin iniciaría mi conversión a inmortal, lo que había soñado desde hacia tanto tiempo, como siempre mi mamá hablo más que yo, pero esta vez no me molesto, la escuche con atención y me alegre de corroborar que era muy feliz con Phil, me dio consejos acerca de la universidad, de cómo no debía enfiestarme demasiado ni unirme a ninguna fraternidad, le tuve que recordar una o dos veces que yo no era de ese tipo y que además ya estaba casada así que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, como siempre me dijo que no estaba de más que escuchara esos consejos, aunque intente zafarme a toda costa me hizo prometerle que la iría visitar en el verano, al final accedí aunque sabia que no podría cumplir mi promesa, el hacerla feliz por última vez no me costaba nada.

Cuando por fin concluí la llamada con mi madre, pude ver que me esperaban en la sala, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmert , Rosalie se encontraba en una equina más alejada, yo ya sabia lo que ella sentía acerca de mi transformación, Carlisle estaba preparando todo, su idea era darme morfina antes de iniciar el proceso de la transformación para que de esta manera anestesiada se minimizara mi sufrimiento, después de darle un abrazo a cada uno de los miembros de la familia y recibir un guiño de Alice, apreté la mano de Edward y nos dirigimos a su habitación donde Carlisle tenía ya todo listo.

Como siempre mi reacción a las jeringas no fue la más óptima, era una tontería que eso fuera lo que me diera miedo, Carlisle le indico a Edward donde estaba todo lo que necesitaba y decidió darnos la privacidad necesaria,

-Estaré afuera por si me necesitan, todo va a salir bien Bella

Carlisle me dio un abrazo y se retiro , ahora todo estaba en las manos de Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob Black

Mientras corría por el bosque las voces de la manada comenzaron a aparecer en mi cabeza

Leah: ¿Otra vez vas a huir como acostumbras?, ¿Por qué no eres un hombre y enfrentas las cosas?  
Seth: Déjalo en paz Leah, cuando resuelvas tus propios asuntos entonces vienes a criticar mientras tanto, no molestes!  
-Jacob,¿Cómo estas?  
Embry: Jacob, por favor no vuelvas a irte te necesitamos.

-Por favor solo déjenme aclarar mis ideas, no me voy a ir a ningún lado, se los prometo, lo único que quiero es estar solo un rato, por favor se los pido.

Sam: ya lo escucharon muchachos, démosle a Jacob privacidad, Jacob ya sabes que estamos aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites, más que tus amigos somos tu familia, no lo olvides.

-Gracias, no lo olvidaré, en verdad lo aprecio..

Poco a poco fueron desapareciendo las voces, la última que escuche fue la de Seth, sabia que estaba preocupado por mi, sin embargo en este momento no podía pensar con claridad, después de un rato de solo escuchar el ruido de las ramas y la hierba que iba pisando a mi paso, un ruido me saco de toda concentración, por la velocidad que llevaba primero solo alcance a percibir un leve quejido, que hizo que me detuviera en seco, tenia que averiguar de donde provenía y hacer algo si podía ayudar, no sabia si lo más adecuado era continuar con mi forma de lobo, pero decidí verificar primero analizar el perímetro y posteriormente si las circunstancias eran las favorables convertirme a mi forma humana.

Me acerque con sigilo, pude ver una silueta tirada en entre los arbustos, me asegure de que no hubiera peligro, cuando estuve seguro, me puse detrás de un árbol y me convertí a mi forma humana, era un lastima que mi camisa se hubiera rasgado con mi conversión acelerada después de la platica con Bella, por suerte mi pantalón se salvo, me vestí con los harapos que habían quedado y me acerque con miedo. Debido a la impresión que estaba seguro que causaría, parecía salido del video de thriller, podía escuchar el llanto de la que ahora veía era una chica, desde donde yo me estaba acercando solo podía ver su espalda, estaba en posición fetal, tenia el cabello rizado castaño claro, traía unos jeans y una sudadera y parecía que la pierna le dolía, porque la tenia totalmente estirada y sus manos se movían constantemente hacia la pierna, decidí que debía hablar antes de acercarme para no causarle un mayor susto, ya que definitivamente no era alguien a quien yo conociera, jamás la había visto por aquí.

-Hola, ¿estas bien?, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Lentamente volteo su rostro para responderme, su tez era blanca, sin embargo tenía un tono rosado, sus pómulos eran promitentes, tenía unos ojos grandes color aceituna y largas pestañas, su cara era afilada, cuando me miro vi que sus mejillas brillaban debido a que todavía estaban frescas las lagrimas en ellas, sin embargo lo que llamo mi atención fue la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pude sentir como un calor abrasador desde la punta de mi pie hasta la cabeza, mi corazón se acelero, todo lo que hacia un momento me abrumaba había perdido sentido ahora podía sentir que flotaba hacia ella , era como una fuerza magnética, de pronto mi ser se alineo a la trayectoria de esta persona, como si todo cobrara sentido de nuevo, como si renaciera en ese mismo instante, nunca había entendido a que se refería Sam cuando decía que no podía separarse de Emily, pero ahora todo estaba claro. Mi vida cobraba un nuevo rumbo, por fin tenia una dirección.

-Hola-  
Me sonrió con un poco de desconfianza, cuando se reía se le hacia un hoyuelo en una mejilla, se veía que algo le dolía, pero no se quería ver débil frente a un extraño.

-Mi nombre es Jacob Black, parece que estas lastimada ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Suspiro soplando un cabello que tenia en la cara y me observo detenidamente, mi corazón se volvió a acelerar, todo lo que estaba sintiendo definitivamente era algo sobrehumano, tuve que bajar la vista más de una vez para ver si no estaba flotando de verdad, después de que pareció notar que no era un asesino en serie, por fin habló de nuevo.

- Que pena de verdad, lo que sucede es que me lastime la pierna y ya llevo rato tirada aquí y nadie me ayuda, es un milagro que hayas llegado, pensé que me iba a fosilizar aquí tirada.

A pesar de que el sentimiento era abrumador, la conversación parecía fluir de la manera correcta, como si debiéramos encajar como dos piezas en un rompecabezas.

-¿Puedo?

Le pregunté esto mientras me acercaba a revisarle la pierna, ella asintió así que me hinqué a su lado.

-Definitivamente esta rota, ¿Qué haces aquí tan alejada de la civilización?, ¿nadie te ha dicho que es peligroso vagar por los bosques podrías encontrarte criaturas peligrosas por aquí?

-Si, en definitiva fui muy descuidada, lo que pasa es que acabo de venir a vivir con una de mis primas y me encanta la naturaleza y por estar sacándole una foto a un ave, no me fije y caí y unos siglos después me encontraste tú.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Quién es tu prima?

-Me llamo Haley y mi prima es Angela Webber.

Angela Webber una amiga de Bella, desventajas de vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, aunque note algo importante cuando recordé a Bella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sentí dolor.

-Pues al parecer no va a haber otra manera de que te lleve a tu casa, más que cargándote, ¿te molesta? o ¿quieres que vaya en busca de ayuda?

- ¿Estas seguro que me aguantarás todo el camino a Forks?

-Por favor casi me ofendes con tu pregunta, claro que te aguanto, si no tienes inconveniente te lo puedo demostrar.

Le guiñé el ojo y me acerqué para levantarla, ella estiró sus brazos y cuando estuvo en los míos sentí como si electricidad inundara el ambiente entre nosotros.

-Uy estas ardiendo

Haley con la palma de su mano toco mi mejilla, su roce causo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, era como si cada sensación se agudizara, algo llamo mi atención ya que sentí como su mano se humedecía.

-¿Te sudan las manos?, le pregunté con cierto humor.

-Sólo cuando estoy nerviosa, Haley agachó la mirada y comenzó a observar mi camisa rota.

- y que le paso a tu ropa ¿la mastico un perro?

Suspire, -Es una larga historia.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, además déjame decirte que "Lois creo que este es el comienzo de una maravillosa amistad"  
Después de decirme esa frase de película, volvió a sonreír y me miro expectante a mi respuesta.

-¿Casa Blanca? , definitivamente esta chica era un caso especial.

Nos dirigimos hacia su nuevo hogar, platicando y riéndonos, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuviera que sincerarme con ella y contarle todo acerca de mi, una de las características de la imprimación es que no puedes negarle al objeto de tu afecto nada de lo que te pida, el reloj había comenzado a caminar solo faltaba que la bomba estallara, aunque por alguna extraña razón no dudaba que todo iba a salir de la manera correcta, ahora todo tenia una dirección clara. [/b]

Bella Cullen

Mientras me recostaba para que Edward pudiera preparar lo que necesitaba para que la morfina empezara a fluir por mi cuerpo, de nuevo llegue a la conjetura que no le tenia miedo al dolor, ni ha convertirme en una desconocida mi único temor era perder la humanidad del amor desenfrenado que sentía por Edward, con una mirada de el podía encontrar todo lo que necesitaba, mi fuerza para sobrevivir, para muchos podía ser tonto basar tú vida en una sola persona, sin embargo Edward era la pieza que siempre me haría falta para que mi ser estuviera completo, sabía que todavía había muchas cosas que tenía que descubrir, sin embargo todo lo nuevo lo quería descubrir junto a el, yo tenía la suerte de no necesitar una vida para encontrar a mi alma gemela y más bien querer una eternidad para disfrutarla.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, Edward colocó la venoclisis, para ser una persona que odiaba las agujas, por primera vez no había sentido nada, en verdad que pensar en el me hacia perder la noción de cualquier cosa, le sonreí y pude ver en sus ojos la preocupación, quise silenciar todas sus dudas con un beso, era increíble como cuando les sentimientos se conjuntaban en nuestras caricias o besos no podía sentir la diferencia de temperaturas y este beso no fue la excepción, incluso lo sentí calido y apasionado desbordando la mezcla de emociones que teníamos, me acaricio el cabello y la cara por un rato mientra yo acariciaba el dorso de su mano, hasta que empecé a sentir que los parpados me pesaban y ya casi no podía moverme.

-Te amo- fue lo último que alcance a decir antes de perder la conciencia.

No estoy segura en que momento comenzó el dolor abrasador a recorrer cada poro de mi piel, jamás había experimentado algo igual, el incidente con James parecía algo menor y sin importancia, aquel dolor era comparar un raspón con una quemadura de tercer grado, podía sentir como si mis huesos se pulverizaran y como si miles de alfileres fueran enterrados en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, bien dicen que las cosas no las puedes entender hasta que las experimentas, ahora comprendía a la perfección porque los Cullen llegaron a contarme que durante sus transformaciones llegaron a pedir la muerte debido al dolor tan intenso que sufrieron, en este momento quería gritar que me mataran para detener este dolor.

No sabía cuantos minutos o tal vez horas habían pasado, bajo este dolor tan intenso parecía que cada minuto era una hora completa y cada hora un día, parecía que el tiempo estaba en mi contra y para hacerme sufrir más estaba caminando más lento, sin embargo con mi conciencia del dolor también inicie a tomar conciencia de otras cosas, como de la presencia de Edward, sabía que el estaba a mi lado podía sentir su mano recorrer mi rostro y su respiración golpear mi cara, lamentablemente por primera vez sus caricias no me proporcionaban ningún alivio, el dolor era lo único que era capaz de registrar, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritar y por no retorcerme, pero mi prioridad era no hacerlo sufrir, tenia que resistir.

Cuando pensé en Edward sufriendo por mi causa, la imagen hizo que me desconcentrara del dolor apremiante y entonces me enfocara en el, en ese momento comencé a pensar que tal vez la causa de que el recuerdo más fuerte que tenían todos los vampiros de su vida anterior fuera la dolorosa transformación se debía a que solo había concentrado su energía en eso, ahora mi cabeza parecía tener mucho más espacio para albergar diferentes pensamientos al mismo tiempo.

Aunque el dolor no disminuyo en lo absoluto y por momentos incluso aumentaba, intente hacer que mi mente se enfocara en otras cosas para así perder lo menos posible en detalles de mi vida humana, recordé la primera vez que ví a Edward cuando observe su estructura perfecta, la primera vez que me dedico una sonrisa de esas que hacían que mi corazón casi se detuviera, la electricidad que podía sentir en el ambiente cuando estaba cerca de mi, nuestro primer beso, el sentimiento al oír su voz cuando James casi acaba conmigo, mi emoción al oírlo decir que me amaba después de nuestra separación, nuestra boda, cada recuerdo lo fui albergando con cuidado, y aunque el dolor no se mitigaba ni un poco, reafirmaba lo que ya sabía que tenía que ser fuerte porque al despertar me esperaba la eternidad con el hombre que más amaba en este mundo.

Y con la conciencia de este hecho, mi miedo a no necesitarlo de la misma manera se esfumo, aun cuando sentía que me estaba quemando por dentro y que cada tejido de mi piel se desgarraba, podía sentir el amor acelerando mi corazón, no había fuerza que pudiera evitar que yo necesitara menos a Edward.

El tiempo seguía corriendo, cada vez estaba más alerta de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, podía escuchar los pasos ansiosos de mi familia en la parte de abajo de la casa, podía escuchar con claridad los coches que pasaban por la carretera que corría cerca de la casa de los Cullen, todo parecía escucharse más fuerte y claro, incluso el ruido de la naturaleza se escuchaba diferente el canto de las aves era más hermoso de lo jamás había notado, el viento parecía más melodioso y la respiración de Edward sonaba cada vez más ansiosa.

Escuche a Alice entrar y acercarse a la cama.

- Todo va a salir bien Edward ya no estés tan preocupado, nada más obsérvala se ve hermosa.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo –Eso siempre

- El proceso ya esta por llegar a su fin, así que tranquilízate, que nos estas impacientando a todos, sabes que todos nos preocupamos por Bella.

-Lo sé Alice.

Desde que comencé a sentir dolor este solo había aumentado, sin embargo el escuchar a Alice decir que ya faltaba poco me dio esperanzas, aunque me hubiera gustado saber con exactitud cuanto más tendría que soportar.

Edward Cullen

No podía evitar sentirme miserable e inútil, aunque Bella no se quejaba sabía por el infierno que estaba pasando, me odiaba a mi mismo por hacerla vivir eso, por convertirla en un mounstruo igual a mí, por ser tan egoísta y poner mi felicidad encima de cualquier cosa.

Ansiaba el verla despierta y que la primera parte de su sufrimiento acabará, todavía faltaba ver cual seria su nuevo comportamiento, sabia que nos esperaban tiempos difíciles pero no me importaba estaba dispuesto a aguantar cualquier cosa por ella era lo menos que podía darle, después de todos los sacrificios que ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar por mí.

Todavía podía escuchar latir su corazón, sin embargo se escuchaba acelerado, Alice tenía razón la conversión estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, algo llamó mi atención, una nueva visión de Alice, Jane, Demetri y dos vampiros más estaban a punto de llegar a la casa, aun en contra de mi voluntad sabía que tenía que ir a lidiar con este problema antes de que Bella despertara, no pensaba demorarme mucho, además no podía negar que llamaba mi atención la implicación de estos dos nuevos vampiros que jamás había visto, ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos con los Volturi?.

Los pensamientos de toda mi familia casi me gritaban que bajara, así que con renuencia me despegue de Bella, no sin antes darle un beso y prometerle que volvería pronto, estaba casi seguro que me escucharía, odiaba tener que alejarme de ella justo en ese momento.

Mi familia me esperaba al pie de las escaleras, Jasper y Emmett estaban emocionados, les encantaba la idea de un posible enfrentamiento, donde por fin acabáramos con Jane y Demetri, tenia que reconocer que la idea no me desagradaba, últimamente sus acciones habían hecho que más que respeto sintiera gran aversión hacia gran parte de los Volturi, la institución limpia y justa que me habían parecido años atrás hoy la veía como algo corrupto y llenos de ambición sin limites de poder y sobre todo control, para ellos éramos una amenaza que de alguna manera debía ser frenada.

Decidimos ir todos al encuentro de estos 4 personajes, tenia que reconocer que sentía curiosidad de leer la mente y conocer un poco más a estos dos nuevos integrantes, ¿deberíamos tener miedo de ellos?, en menos de 2 minutos teníamos frente a nosotros a Jane y sus acompañantes, Demetri tenia una sonrisa de superioridad que causo que la sospecha inundara mis pensamientos.

La primera en hablar fue Jane, sin embargo no preste atención a su saludo, había algo mucho más importante que me inquietaba, la única excepción de mi don para leer las mentes hasta ese momento había sido Bella, la mente de Jane y Demetri nunca habían sido problema para mí, pero hoy algo sucedía, no era como con Bella que simplemente no escuchaba nada, hoy podía sentir que alguien estaba bloqueando mi entrada a los pensamientos de este grupo, era como querer sintonizar una estación donde la señal esta siendo bloqueada por algo.

Ese debía ser el poder de alguno de sus nuevos acompañantes, aunque incremento mi preocupación ver la cara de terror de Alice al parecer también estaban bloqueando sus visiones, en definitiva esto no podía ser bueno. ...


	10. Chapter 10

Alice Cullen

- Destino

Ha sido mi cómplice durante tantos años conforma parte de mi ser, mis visiones son sus susurros cuyo propósito es día a día recordarme lo ligado que esta a nuestra existencia, va de la mano de quiénes somos y es el responsable de lo que nos convertiremos, mis visiones me han mantenido segura durante todo este tiempo, son una brújula que me permite ver hacia dónde nos dirigimos y que podemos esperar.

Al darme cuenta de la presencia de Jane, Demetri y 2 sujetos que desconocía, me sentí aterrada, no solo por la historia que compartíamos ya con los Volturi, sino que no los había visto venir, ni siquiera podía ver sus intenciones, me sentía inútil.

La sonrisa de Jane no era nada tranquilizadora, el primero en acercarse a la defensiva fue Edward, respaldado por Jasper y Emmett, Carlisle como siempre intentando poner calma, tomó la palabra.

Se acerco con una sonrisa y estiro la mano para saludar a Jane, lo mismo hizo con Demetri y los otros dos acompañantes.

- Me parece que no tengo el gusto de conocerlos, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, me imagino que Jane y Demetri ya los pusieron al tanto de mi familia. Uds son? –

Uno de los desconocidos tomo la palabra, su cabello era rojizo como ver fuego flamear, sus ojos rojos rubí demostraba que no tenia mucho que se había alimentado, tenía las mismas facciones que se obtenían al convertirse en vampiro, nariz afilada, perfil recto, no debía pasar de los 25 años, media aproximadamente 1.90 y era igual de musculoso que Emmett.

- Mi nombre es Duncan, sonrío con un cierto toque de malicia. La verdad Carlisle es que los Cullen son famosos entre los Volturi, moría por conocerlos, literal!- Duncan solto una carcajada que solo logro poner el ambiente aun más tenso me daba la sensación de sentir calor y para un grupo de gente muerta eso no era una buena señal.

Carlisle inmediatamente correspondió la carcajada y prosiguió con el cordial interrogatorio.

- y ud. es?

Con sonrisa deslumbrante y actitud jovial el otro desconocido contestó – Mi nombre es Crowley- extendió su saludo, su sonrisa deslumbrante y galantería continuo pero no dijo ni una palabra más.

Jane tomó la palabra, - Carlisle estamos aquí para ver si ya se ha cumplido el pacto y Bella es una de nosotros, sino lamentablemente tenemos órdenes estrictas de acabar con Bella y con todo aquél que se interponga, Jane clavó los ojos en Edward, quién permanecía con los puños apretados y con mirada igual de retadora.

- Querida Jane, eso no será necesario, Bella esta en proceso de conversión en este momento, le faltan unas cuantas horas para ser una de nosotros.

- ¿Horas?, Carlisle por el cariño que los Volturi le tenemos a tu familia es que hemos postergado esta visita, sin embargo hoy teníamos órdenes claras de acabar con quien se interpusiera, la verdad es que es un alivio saber que nos podemos retirar de una manera diplomática, me encantaría ver a la dulce Bella, ya saben solo para cerciorarme-

Edward bufó, parecía estar a punto de estallar y yo seguía sin poder leer las intenciones de Jane y su clan, ¿de verdad todo este trago amargo terminaría con un simple vistazo a Bella?, si ese era el caso ¿Por qué la necesidad de traer dos aliados nuevos?, ¿seria esto parte de sus intimidaciones cotidianas, solo una manera de hacernos ver que su poder era absoluto?

Jane y Crowley tomaron rumbo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Bella, Edward inmediatamente se puso delante de ellos, Emmett y Jasper intentaron acompañarlo, pero Demetri y Duncan se interpusieron, cuando Carlisle se disponía a hablar Demetri se le adelanto.

-Carlisle, no es necesario que vayamos todos, si todo es tal como lo indicaste, no deben demorarse y podremos retirarnos amistosamente tal y como llegamos, Demetri sonrío pero cuido el mostrar toda su dentadura amenazante.

Bella Cullen

Jane estaba aquí, podía escuchar su voz, era increíble lo mucho que se agudizaban los sentidos, ahora incluso podía identificar cuales eran sus pasos, a pesar de que el dolor había llegado al punto más alto, el espacio que mi mente ahora albergaba me permitía sentir tantas emociones, dolor, angustia, enojo, amor, todo en una fracción de segundo, Edward también estaba ahí, podía sentir su aura protectora alrededor mío.

Jane se sentó en la cama, pude oír a Edward caer al suelo, Jane estaba usando su poder sobre el, la rabia estaba cubriendo mis emociones, nunca pensé que se pudiera sentir tanto enojo, parecía que el dolor ardiente en mi pecho se estaba juntando con el calor que cubría mi cerebro, lo único que podía pensar era en la cabeza de Jane rodando por mis pies y su cuerpo ardiendo, esa era una imagen muy bella en este momento.

Todavía no podía moverme el proceso continuaba, mi corazón seguía latiendo con tanta fuerza que parecía que se iba a salir de mi pecho, ardía, al mismo tiempo parecía cristalizarse lentamente, Alice había que no faltaba mucho, esta debería ser la última parte, la más dolorosa, me sentía atrapada, mi espíritu quería salir de mi cuerpo y ayudar a Edward, pero mi parte física no se lo permitía.

Podía sentir como Jane disfrutaba todo esto, Edward luchaba pero el dolor desgarrador lo mantenía en el suelo.

Crowley estaba comenzó a gritarle a Jane – ¡Hazlo ya!-, con desesperación, sin embargo la pequeña y malévola vampira parecía querer saborear esta tortura lentamente,

-Crowley, tienes tantas virtudes, sin embargo la paciencia no es una de ellas, todavía tenemos tiempo, escucha su corazón el proceso continua.

-Pero si no lo hacemos pronto de nada servirá todo esto, su corazón tiene que seguir latiendo para que el proceso funcione!, además donde esta Demetri ya debería de estar aquí con el lobo.

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cerebro, ¿qué es lo que querían hacer conmigo?, ¿por qué mi corazón tenía que seguir latiendo?, a quién se referían? Sería que Jacob también estaba en peligro, que suerte que mi mente había cambiado, de lo contrario no podría lidiar con tantas situaciones al mismo tiempo.

Con un tono de aburrimiento Jane le dio la aprobación a Crowley de hacer lo que paneaban, pude escuchar un cuchillo siendo desenfundado y un olor penétrate que llenaba la habitación, mis palpitaciones continuaban a 1000 por segundo el proceso aumentaba de dolor, sin embargo podía sentir que estaba a punto de terminar, cuando de pronto un dolor estremecedor se clavó en mi corazón y regrese a la realidad. Pude sentir una gota de sangre escurrirse en mi pecho, un grito estremecedor salió de lo más profundo se mi ser.

Pude observar la cara de Crowley, estaba impactado, había perdido cualquier gracia en su rostro, solo podía ver miedo, Jane se desconcentro y fue atacada por Edward en menos de un segundo, mientras yo me arrancaba del pecho el cuchillo que me habían clavado, Edward le arranco la cabeza de un solo golpe a Jane y comenzó a desmembrarla con facilidad, Crowley estaba listo para atacarlo cuando una flecha se clavó en su garganta y lo hizo caer de rodillas, inmediatamente se desvaneció, estaba muerto.

Las ventajas de ser un vampiro son los reflejos veloces, en cuestión de segundos mis piernas estaban listas para la pelea había algo afuera lanzando flechas, no tuve tiempo de reflexionar acerca, de la manera tan rara en la que Crowley había dejado de existir, no era experta del mundo de los vampiros, pero en este momento creo que se habían roto unas 200 reglas que los Cullen me habían transmitido y no tenía idea de Por qué

Edward aun con el rostro transformado por la ira se puso a mi lado a la defensiva, esperando que lo que tuviera que llegar y a lo que nos tuviéramos que enfrentar saliera de su escondite, sin embargo después de un minuto nos dimos cuenta que nada de eso sucedería.

Entonces comenzó el momento de absorber lo que había sucedido, me acabana de enterrar un cuchillo en pleno proceso de transformación y seguía viva, había dos vampiros más afuera con los Cullen y alguien nos atacaba desde el exterior a todos o al menos eso parecía…


	11. Chapter 11

Rápidamente Edward comenzó a desmembrar el cuerpo de Crowley, y yo a examinar mi físico, mi piel se veía de un tono blanco aperlado, y la cicatriz del cuchillo había sanado casi de manera inmediata, ya no sangraba, me podía mover con mayor agilidad, de un lugar a otro eso ya era mucho decir considerando que siempre había sido bastante torpe en mis movimientos, cuando Edward termino con Crowley y Jane nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no habíamos tenido tiempo de absorber el momento, su expresión temible cambió inmediatamente, podía ver el amor reflejado en su mirada, pero también un signo de interrogación cruzando por su mente, él estaba tan confundido como yo.

Bella, Mi amor, ¿estás bien?, que te hizo ese desgraciado, Edward gruñó por lo bajo,

Estiró su brazo para tocarme, pero para mí, todas las sensaciones eran nuevas, no tenía palabras, solo aturdimiento, podía sentir amor, pasión, temor, enojo, desesperación todo al mismo tiempo, quería besar a Edward, pero a la vez gritar y al mismo tiempo llorar, intentaba controlar todas mis emociones de una vez cuando su roce me saco de todo mi control, inmediatamente me quede parada en un rincón en una velocidad inimaginable.

-Bella, no tengas miedo soy yo, Edward, no te voy a hacer daño, todo estará bien. Edward se detuvo a unos metros de mí para demostrarme que no me haría daño y que se acercaría a mi cuando estuviera lista.

De pronto un rayo de luz entró e ilumino el rostro de Edward, ahora por fin lo veía, había tantas cosas de las que un humano se pierde con sus sentidos poco desarrollados, Edward era aún más hermoso en términos vampíricos, de lo que jamás imaginé y toda la confusión y miedo que había nublado mi juicio desaparecieron y me arroje a sus brazos, porque sabía que eran el único lugar donde podría sentirme protegida en estos momentos de tanta angustia, nuestro abrazo fue intenso como si nuestros cuerpos pertenecieran juntos, nos fundimos en uno solo, sentí que el tiempo se detuvo y que todo regresaba a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos, sin embargo los dos sabíamos que había preguntas a las que teníamos que enfrentarnos.

Nos miramos a los ojos, podía leer todas sus emociones y de pronto escucharlas también

"¿Qué es lo que Crowley, quería hacer con Bella?"

"¿Estará en peligro?"

"¿Mi familia estará bien?, ¿Por qué nadie entro a ayudarnos?"

"¿Qué contenía la flecha nunca había visto que algo parecido acabara con un vampiro con tanta rapidez?"

Inmediatamente me separe de Edward y pude escuchar de nuevo todas sus preguntas y preocupaciones.

-Bella amor no te hare daño, "¿me reconocerá?", soy Edward, "quien ha sido el causante de todas tus desgracias", "debí mantenerme alejado"- Se que todo te parece confuso ahora mi vida pero lo resolveremos, tenemos que estar juntos no sabemos que nos espera afuera por favor confía en mí.

Sin tener claras aun mis ideas, me volví acercar a Edward, lo tome de las manos e intente poner un poco de calma a esta situación.

-Edward, no seas tonto, tu eres el causante de lo mejor en mi vida, tu eres la razón por la que quiero vivir eternamente, porque una vida humana no es suficiente, me molesta que sigas pensando que representas algo negativo en mi vida cuando es todo lo contrario- El escuchar mi voz me saco un poco de concentración, ahora tenía una voz parecida a la de Alice ligeramente acampanada, sin embargo por el momento decidí ignorarla.

Su expresión paso de alivio a preocupación

"como supo lo que pensaba", "¿mencione mis inquietudes en voz alta?"

-No, Edward, no lo hiciste-, lo volví a desconcertar, -No sé lo que sucede, pero escucho tus pensamientos, pero debemos enfocarnos en eso más tarde, tenemos que ver que le sucedió a toda tu familia, mi amor.

-Tienes razón, nos enfrentaremos con todo más tarde ahora debemos preocuparnos por nuestra supervivencia, Duncan y Demetri deben estar afuera.

-Edward, Crowley menciono algo acerca de los lobos, que Demetri tenía la misión de traer a uno de la manda aquí, eso quiere decir que solo Duncan está afuera.

-No podemos confiarnos amor, debemos prepáranos para lo que sea, Bella tienes que seguir mis instrucciones, no puedo luchar con dos vampiros y preocuparme por ti también, en cuanto salgamos debes ponerte segura y no salir por ninguna circunstancia.

-No olvides que también soy un vampiro ahora!, es el momento de ser un equipo más parejo, te pido que confíes en mí. Nunca me había sentido tan segura y confiada en toda mi vida, por fin podría ser de utilidad.

Pude escuchar el miedo en sus pensamientos y leer la desconfianza en su mirada, pero Edward tuvo que aceptar que la única manera de que saliéramos con vida de esto era que me permitiera ayudarle.

Decidimos bajar con mucha cautela, aunque los vampiros nos olerían al momento, no sabía que podíamos esperar, podía escuchar los pensamientos sangrientos de Edward, se imaginaba a toda su familia muerta, mi concentración se veía puesta a prueba con la imagen de Alice decapitada o Carlisle, Esme, todos los Cullen significaban tanto para mí, también eran mi familia. Ahora entendía lo difícil que era para Edward convivir con los pensamientos de las personas.

Cuando llegamos a la sala nos dejó completamente desconcertados lo que encontramos, los Cullen estaban perfectamente bien, parecía como si estuvieran en un programa familiar, se encontraban platicando y bromeando entre ellos y no había rastro de Duncan o Demetri, Edward se acercó a Alice, que estaba bromeando con Esme, sin poner atención a los intentos de Edward de hablar con ella, la tuvo que tomar de los hombros para sacarla del trance y así uno por uno de los Cullen.

La única respuesta factible que tuvo Carlisle fue Control mental, al parecer ese era el poder de Duncan, por eso se había quedado afuera, probablemente en el momento en el que Edward entro a la habitación comenzó a controlar a los Cullen y Demetri debía haberse puesto en marcha, rumbo a la aldea de los Quileute, de pronto el enojo me y desesperación fue lo único que dominaba mi cuerpo.

-Tenemos que salvar a Jacob!

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la salida nos dimos cuenta que Sam, Jacob y Leah, estaban ahí y sentí de pronto fluir la tranquilidad por mi ser de ver a mi mejor amigo sano y salvo., sin embargo algo malo había sucedido lo podía ver en el rostro desencajado de los tres sobre todo en el de Leah, pude notar la incomodidad de tener que estar frente a nosotros, frente a mí, ahora que ya era una más de los Cullen en todos los sentidos, Jacob se veía molesto, aunque parecía mucho más contenido de lo que pensé que estaría.

Sam fue el que habló, - Se llevaron a Seth

Solo necesite estas palabras para darme cuenta cuán importante los miembros de la aldea Quileute, se habían convertido para mí, lo único que podía imaginar era la dulzura e inocencia de Seth en las garras de los Voulturi, Leah se veía devastada.

-¡NO! fue lo único que pude exclamar.

Carlisle se quedó hablando con los lobos, mientras que Alice y Edward me llevaron a una de las habitaciones a tranquilizarme en contra de mi voluntad y con la nueva sorpresa de que podía escuchar las voces de los integrantes de la familia Cullen y de los lobos, esto estaba siendo demasiado para mí.

Antes de que pudiéramos ponerle sentido a la situación otra flecha atravesó la habitación donde nos encontrábamos solo que esta vez no para atacar, una nota se clavó en una de las paredes,

"_Tengo respuestas, véanme en la librería de Port Angels a las 8:00, vengan comidos, no quiero problemas, B.S."_

Los tres nos quedamos impactados, al terminar de leer la nota, quién es B.S., como es que tiene información y más importante a que se refería con su frase de "vengan comidos", ¿cómo sabía lo que somos en realidad?


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos!

Antes que nada quiero agradecer que sigan leyendo este Fic, después de tanto tiempo, últimamente me he sentido muy inspirada para terminarlo, ojala les esté gustando, me gustaría muchísimo saber sus opiniones, para no ir a ciegas, si hay algo que no les esté gustando o si creen que va bien por favor háganmelo saber!.

De nuevo mil gracias y seguimos leyéndonos

Bella Cullen

Jacob y Sam inmediatamente se pusieron a la defensiva protegiendo a Leah al igual que los Cullen, Edward se puso delante de mí. Cuando vimos que no brotaban más flechas de ningún lado, tomamos la nota, Jacob la leyó en voz alta - _"Tengo respuestas, véanme en la librería de Port Angels a las 8:00, vengan comidos, no quiero problemas, B.S."-_

-Qué significa esto?- pregunto Sam tomando la nota de las manos de Jacob.

- No tenemos idea- Edward respondió con tono cabizbajo, sabemos tanto como ustedes.

Me acerque al costado de Edward lentamente para quedar más cerca de Jacob e intente que mis palabras sonaran lo más calmadas posibles.

-Jacob, ¿qué sucedió con Seth?- Jacob me miró como si fuera una extraña, con frialdad absoluta, todavía podía ver el enojo en sus ojos, pero era todo.

Así que Leah fue la que tomo la palabra – Seth y yo Estábamos en la push divirtiéndonos, cuando un vampiro se nos acercó, inmediatamente nos pusimos a la defensiva, apenas parpadee y no supe que sucedió, cuando recobre conciencia ya tenía a Jacob y Haley a mi lado- , ¿Haley? Ese nombre me saco de concentración a la historia de Lead, sin embargo no hice ningún comentario, Leah continuo – Ya no estaba Seth, al parecer el vampiro con alguna clase de hipnosis pudo llegar hasta la Push sin alertar a nadie y se llevó a mi hermano- La lagrimas no permitieron que Leah continuara.

Sam se acercó a Leah para darle apoyo, -Lo encontraremos Lee, aunque sea lo último que haga, te lo juro-

Jacob retomo la palabra y –por eso es que estamos aquí para saber si tienen más detalles y si saben quién pudo haber sido el maldito chupasangre que se llevó a mi amigo-

Edward le explico a Jacob lo sucedido conmigo, pude ver emociones mezcladas en el rostro de Jacob, sobre todo en el momento en el que Edward le explico que Crowley había clavado una daga en mi corazón antes de que la transformación terminara, la expresión de sus ojos fue de verdadera preocupación, lo cual me hizo relajarme todavía estaba mi amigo ahí, solo había que buscarlo más profundamente y sobre todo darle tiempo.

Todos llegamos a la conclusión de que había tenido que ser Duncan el que se llevó a Seth, la pregunta era para que lo querían los Voulturi tanto a él como a mí, cuál era su juego, al parecer tendríamos que usar la información que B.S. pudiera brindarnos, una vez más los vampiros y los lobos tendrían que unirse para luchar contra lo que se nos presentaba, yo sentía a Seth como parte de mi familia, lo que le sucediera me afectaría a mi tanto como a su manada.

Así que decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto, teníamos que encontrar a esta misteriosa persona, quizá supiera algo acerca de mi condición y del plan de los Volturi o quizás solo fuera una trampa tal vez iríamos justo a la boca del lobo, cualquiera que fuera el caso tendríamos que arriesgarnos.

Decidimos que lo mejor era intentar seguir el rastro de la persona que envió la flecha. Jacob y Sam se encargarían de eso, Carlisle y Jasper harían guardia en los alrededores junto con Esme y Rosalie, Emmett , Edward y Alice se encargarían de la casa y de mí, cualquier cosa que los Volturi necesitaran me requerían, por lo cual en cualquier momento podrían contraatacar, además de que acabamos de matar a Jane eso no creo que pasara desapercibido para ellos.

La primera en tomar el control de la situación fue Alice, quien seguía sin tener ninguna visión de la reacción de los Volturi y de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, lo cual nos mantenía a ciegas - Bella, Cómo te sientes?- esa simple pregunta me saco de concentración había tantas posibles respuestas, que ni siquiera el espacio extra que tenía mi mente podía ayudarme a resolver, me sentía feliz, desconcertada, con miedo, rara, enojada, con hambre, con deseo, con angustia, tantas emociones que un humano no podría contener en uno mismo. Definitivamente había habido un cambio de eso no había duda, pero no entendía hasta donde llegaba la extensión del mismo.

Edward se acercó a mí, lentamente acomodo mi cabello, puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y lentamente acerco sus labios a los míos, sin pensarlo sentí una urgencia de besarlo desenfrenadamente, como si fuera la última vez o más bien como si fuera la primera vez, siempre existía tanto cuidado de su parte con sus besos y ahora los dos podíamos expresar nuestro amor sin ninguna restricción, la tos falsa de Emmett hizo que nos separáramos y de pronto sentí mi corazón latiendo, fue algo que con el oído avanzado de los vampiros no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

Seguíamos con las mismas interrogantes, en que había afectado mi transformación el cuchillo que clavo en mi Crowley?, Cual era el plan de los Voulturi?, porqué había podido escuchar los pensamientos de los Cullen y cómo los había detenido? y ahora se agregaban otras qué harían con Seth?, quién era B.S.?

Había cosas que podíamos controlar. Edward hizo un comentario que de alguna manera intentaba resolver la primera interrogante, - Bella, no te sientes sedienta?, con todo esto te has contenido demasiado bien-

¿Sedienta?, me sentía sedienta, esa era la razón de ese escozor en la garganta que llevaba ignorando por todo este tiempo, un nuevo don de mi nueva condición saber priorizar, toda esta revuelta no me había permitido observar los cambios en mí. Así que me di valor y me acerque a uno de los espejos y tuve que parpadear y tocarme el rostro para de verdad reconocerme, mis ojos brillaban estaba de color negro profundo, mis facciones se habían estilizado, mi cabello se veía más oscuro y lacio haciendo mayor contraste con mis nuevas facciones y el tono de mi piel blanco como el mármol, definitivamente me veía atractiva, yo, la chica que siempre se había creído un 0 a la izquierda sobresalía, ni estos nuevos descubrimientos podían mitigar la sed que sentía en estos momentos, Edward se acercó a mí con vaso de lo que me dijo era sangre de ciervo, lo bebí al instante, sin embargo eso no la mitigo ni un poco.

Después de 5 litros de sangre de ciervo, me di cuenta que el escozor no desaparecería pero la desesperación se iba mitigando.

Edward comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y mi rostro y con la mayor delicadeza posible me dijo –Amor definitivamente tendrás que quedarte aquí con Alice y Emmett. Si es que decidimos ir a la reunión de B.S.- Cuando vio mi renuencia Edward agregó -Todavía no controlas bien tus instintos amor, podríamos arriesgarte a ti, o algún humano que incluso podría resultar un amigo tuyo y podrías convertirte en presa fácil para los Volturi-

Tenía razón sin embargo yo tenía que obtener respuestas, debía saber quién era B.S. y no podía dejar que Edward estuviera en peligro y solo por mi culpa.

B.S.

Todavía temblaba, no podía creer el peligro en el que me había puesto –Estúpida, Estúpida- me seguía repitiendo a mí misma, intentando recuperar la respiración y mi corazón no saliera de mi pecho, revise que nadie me hubiera seguido, había dejado un rastro falso que los llevaría a un camino sin salida, pero siempre estaba la probabilidad de que superaran mis habilidades, sin embargo al parecer todo había salido bien, estaba segura en la cueva que había sido mi guarida por tanto tiempo ya y podía meditar acerca de la cita que acaba de realizar con los Cullen a las 8:00pm.

Pocas veces me permito sentirme vulnerable, era algo a lo que ya no estaba acostumbrada, siempre un paso delante de cualquier persona, la vida me había enseñado de la manera difícil a no confiar nadie, nunca resultaba nada bueno el depender de alguien más, de alguna u otra manera terminaban traicionándote o abandonándote.

Sin embargo si quería llevar acabo la venganza de la que tanta sed tenia, debía aliarme con estos vampiros, llevaba tiempo observándolos, había investigado su historial y llevaban muchos años sin lastimar a ningún humano, incluso el líder del Aquelarre se dedicaba a ayudar a los demás por medio de la medicina, hacían varias obras de caridad y en general los que se hacían pasar por adolescentes se habían comportado bien en la preparatoria de Forks, Isabella Swan parecía segura a lado de los Cullen y aunque había tenido varias entradas al hospital sospechosas ni a ella ni a sus amigos les había sucedido algo, incluso los lobos permanecieron seguros, si los Quileute podían convivir con ellos yo también.

Además yo debo ser valiosa para ellos poseo Respuestas, tiene que resultar ya que los Cullen son mi único medio para acercarme a los Denali.

Decidí comer algo, prepare mis armas, un cuchillo bañando de Belladona, por si necesitaba poder de convencimiento, flechas con la misma sustancia y si se ponían difíciles ya tenía mis flechas bañadas con la mezcla especial capaz de matar a cualquier vampiro.

No sabía que esperar de esta reunión así que recogí mis cosas las escondí en lo más recóndito de la cueva y observe la fotografía que tantas fuerzas me había dado para seguir en este embrollo, la metí debajo de mi blusa cerca de mi corazón eso jamás fallaría.

Recogí mi cabello e intente vestirme como una adolescente normal de Forks que va a Port Angeles a pasar un rato agradable, primero tenía que revisar el terreno y ver a que era a lo que me enfrentaría, los Cullen podrían ser pacíficos, pero eran unos magníficos luchadores, Jasper era el que más me preocupaba, el tenía experiencia en batallas, era todo un guerrero, aunque tenia como todos un punto débil todavía no se controlaba con la sangre humana.

Emmet tenía fuerza bruta sin embargo carecía de la habilidad que a mi me sobraba yo era demasiado escurridiza y así una por una podía enumerar las fortalezas y debilidades de los Cullen sin embargo en equipo era demasiado peligrosos y letales, las probabilidades de que salga viva de este encuentro son 1 a 99, sin embargo lo peor que podía hacer era irme sin luchar y eso jamás me lo podía permitir.

Me preguntaba si llevarían a Bella, ella ahora era un hibrido, sabrían lo que eso significaba?, cuando me entraba el miedo recordaba que me necesitaban, si de algo estaba segura era de que los Cullen habían querido integrarse tanto al mundo humano que habían dejado demasiado descuidado su lado vampiro y en mi caso era todo lo contrario el conocimiento me daba ventaja, una que no desaprovecharía


	13. Chapter 13

Port Angeles

B.S.

Hay cosas por las que esperas toda una vida, creas tu expectativa acerca de ese momento que definirá el cambio de curso en tu vida, sabes que a partir de ese punto tu vida a cambiado. Definitivamente este es mi momento el por fin cruzar palabras con los Cullen, por fin todo lo que he venido planeando desde hace años tomará su curso, no se si sobreviviré pero por lo menos sé que a partir de hoy mi venganza por fin se ha puesto en marcha, dejo las preliminares para estar en las grandes ligas.

Cuando me bajo del coche inmediatamente las llaves se me caen, me doy cuenta que mis manos están temblando, levanto las llaves, cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente _Tranquila todo estará bien- Me aferro a aquel viejo brazalete que es lo único que me mantiene en esta lucha y recuerdo por que estoy aquí, la seguridad inunda mi cuerpo, cierro la puerta y empiezo a peinar el lugar.

Tengo una ventaja, los Cullen no me conocen y yo al contrario los tengo a todos estudiados, al primero que veo es al guerrero de Jasper, esta caminando por toda la zona analizando cualquier movimiento que pueda indicar de donde provendrá el enemigo, incluso ha empujado a algunas personas, se nota la desesperación en su rostro, paso cerca de él y ni siquiera me nota, esta más preocupado en esperar alguna creatura supernatural que a una simple mortal.

Siendo menos obvio pero igual de calculador encuentro a su líder Carlisle, él esta en un lugar fijo se encuentra sin moverse casi enfrente de la librería, de nuevo vuelvo a pasar desapercibida, entro a la librería para ver que sorpresa me puede estar esperando adentro, la más bella de la familia esta en uno de los estantes recorriendo la librería con su habitual cadencia, hechizando a todos los hombres que se crucen en su paso, veo en su mirada enojo y ganas de pelear, tengo que cuidarme de la pareja del líder Esme casi choco directamente en su camino, ella también esta dentro de la librería, caminando y pretendiendo revisar las secciones me doy cuenta que todavía no me he topado con Edward e Isabella, ¿será que no vendrán?.

Tomó una revista, me formo y sigo con mi mirada a las dos vampiras dentro del establecimiento, me impresiona la facilidad con la que se mezclan con la gente, parece que nadie nota las diferencias que para mi son muy notorias entre el vampiro y el humano, creo que cuando no sabes acerca de ese mundo que acecha a la raza humana las diferencias pueden pasar como un camuflaje de belleza y elegancia; Pago la revista y vuelvo a salir esperando ver alguna señal de Isabella, ella es la que me interesa si logro convencerla a ella sé que los otros tendrán que respetar mi vida.

De pronto me estrello con Sam el líder de la manada, ¿qué hace el aquí? esto nunca fue parte del plan, me ayuda a levantarme, mi camuflaje para estas criaturas es ser un humano común y corriente, salgo de su vista tan pronto como puedo empiezo a temblar nuevamente tal vez sería mejor irme y planear esto de nuevo, con los lobos se reduce mi probabilidad de salir viva de ahí a 0, Jacob esta a lo lejos y veo a la chica lobo también estar peinando la zona.

Además de Isabella y Edward no han aparecido, esto cada vez me pone más nerviosa, me voy a la parte trasera de la librería y entonces la veo, con un vestido listo para la portada de una revista, caminando con la gracia de una modelo, si que le sentó bien convertirse en uno de ellos, incluso la más bonita de los Cullen queda corta ante su belleza. Pero ¿en dónde esta Edward? No lo veo por ninguna parte estará intentando leer los pensamientos de las personas y comunicándose con su compañera psíquica, tengo mi amuleto protector sin embargo no me fio mucho del mismo por lo cual creo que lo mejor es retirarme, hasta que noto que también Isabella esta intentando pasar desapercibida de la vista de su "familia", tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad.

Ahora si pongo mi plan en acción, vuelvo a entrar en la librería, necesito una victima para poder distraer a los Cullen, veo a un chico distraído y con toda la pena de mi alma le pongo el pie cae encima del cristal decorativo de la biblioteca justo donde lo necesitaba se corta en varias partes de su cuerpo la pierna es la cortada más profunda hay sangre por doquier, reviso que el muchacho este bien, al parecer solo quedo un poco lastimado nada que unas puntadas no pueda resolver volteo y se ha cumplido mi cometido los vampiros tuvieron que alejarse.

Isabella sigue afuera de la librería, antes de que le llegue el aroma de la sangre fresca me apresuro e intento fingir preocupación por el muchacho.

Ey disculpa necesitamos ayuda hay un chico herido adentro- Le grito directamente a ella no hay nadie mas en la parte trasera

Isabella voltea y yo pretendo que no estar haciéndome del baño de tan asustada que me encuentro, el doy una sonrisa que parece sincera, ella me mira asustada al parecer todavía tiene miedo de encontrarse con sangre yo finjo no darme cuenta y continuo – tienes algún teléfono, necesitamos llamar a algún doctor-

-No tengo teléfono- me contesta secamente y se da la vuelta para dirigirse a su automóvil.

Necesito que se acerque a mi, tal vez todavía le quede algo de humanidad dentro su conversión fue a penas unas cuantas horas atrás, algo debe de quedar no cierto?, además no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que su esposo vampiro llegue por ella, no puedo creer que no estén juntos, pero no es momento de preocuparse por eso.

Comienzo a llorar, - Fue mi culpa, porfavor ayúdeme sin querer hice que se cayera y ahora todo es un desastre- me pongo en mis dos rodillas esperando que se acerque y lo hace, al aparecer efectivamente le queda algo de humanidad.

-Tranquila estoy segura que ya lo deben de haber auxiliado, no te quedes aquí es peligroso-

¿Lo dirá por ella?, ella continúa acercándose y me extiende la mano para que me levante, no sospecha nada de mí, con cuidado saco la daga preparada para matar cualquier vampiro y la amenazo con ella. La tomo por sorpresa nunca espero que yo fuera con quien esa noche tenia la cita. Noto su molestia cuando me enseña los dientes pero logro que camine hacia la pared.

-Sé que tienes millones de veces más fuerza que yo, tienes reflejos insuperables, dientes listos para deshacer la piel del humano como si fueran mantequilla, sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad aquí-

- Entonces porque me tienes apuntada con un cuchillo, es algo muy tonto para alguien que sabe que no tiene oportunidad contra mi?- Me pregunto en un tono sarcástico.

- Quiero tener el derecho de por lo menos dar batalla, no soy un ente supernatural pero créeme por una vez en mi vida quiero pensar que tengo la balanza inclinada hacia mi lado, porque aunque tal vez mi daga no sea tan peligrosa necesito que sepas que tengo respuestas- La cara de Isabella se vio modificada se dio cuenta que ese era mi as bajo la manga, -Tengo respuestas y estoy dispuesta a dártelas, pero primero tenemos que hablar y quiero que solo seamos tu yo, hoy trajiste a todo tu ejercito de vampiros y hombres lobo eso inclina la balanza a tu lado, pero si quieres que te de mi versión y las respuestas que tanto deseas saber es necesario que la ventaja este de mi lado, así que dime hay algún lugar en el que podamos hablar sin que tu Aquelarre, manda de lobos o tu príncipe nos persiga?

Isabella me miro con duda en sus ojos, sin embargo las respuestas parecían tener un mayor peso, así que solo alzo su ceja y dijo – si nos vamos no solo la balanza estará en tus manos sino mi vida estará en tus manos, así que ten en cuenta este voto de confianza que estoy haciendo en este momento por ti, tenemos que irnos ya si es que quieres evadir a toda mi familia, hace un rato logre evadir a mi esposo para venir a esta reunión el temía por mi seguridad, pero ya debe de haberse dado cuenta que Sali de la casa así que tenemos minutos antes de que vengan por nosotras, así que si me permites moverme- miró la daga que le tenia apuntando en el corazón, - podemos dirigirnos hacia mi auto e ir a donde te parezca mas seguro-

Con todo el miedo de mi ser la deje de apuntar y caminamos hacia el auto de Isabella, con delicadeza me paso las llaves del mismo, la mire con pregunta en mi mirada- soy tu rehén que no?- sonrió levemente y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

El volvo arrancó a la primera no sin antes ser vistos por una chica a la que Isabella identifico como Jessica intento saludarnos pero no nos detuvimos.

Una vez fuera de Port Angeles, Isabella volteo a verme y me pregunto – y bien a dónde vamos?-

Vamos a donde era mi antiguo hogar, donde nació todo este enredo y donde entenderás mas a fondo de donde viene todo esto.

-¿y por lo menos me vas a decir como te llamas?-

- Ana Scott- Se lo dije sin pensarlo, tal vez ilusamente estaba iniciando a confiar en ella, además en algún momento lo tendría que saber. Sin embargo parecía no estar satisfecha con mi respuesta.

-Entonces porque tus notas dicen B.S.?-

-Porque es el nombre de la persona que mas he querido y perdí, es el nombre de la persona por el cual estoy involucrada en todo esto- sin quererlo una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, no me podia ver vulnerable, por lo cual cambie la conversación inmediatamente.

- y donde dejaste a Edward? Como permitió que te adentraras en esta aventura sola?.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella Cullen

A veces para obtener lo que deseas debes de poner en juego todas tus cartas, arriesgar el todo por el todo, no solo me estaba jugando la confianza de mi familia sino estaba poniendo en peligro a los seres que más quería, a mis amigos y a mi misma en esta búsqueda de respuestas. Pero… ¿no es más peligroso enfrentarse a una posible guerra a oscuras?, prefería pensar que de este enredo saldría con las respuestas que necesitaba y de esta manera podría proporcionarnos el rayo de luz que necesitábamos para encontrar el camino y ganar esta guerra en la que involuntariamente nos estábamos viendo involucrados mi familia y yo.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos la pregunta de Ana,

- y donde dejaste a Edward? Como permitió que te adentraras en esta aventura sola?.

Solo pude evadir la pregunta ya que no lo sabía. -En este momento no quiero discutir eso- , - Estoy más interesada en obtener las respuestas por las que estamos aquí.

Ana solo alzo un poco la ceja, no confiaba en mi el sentimiento era mutuo. Detuvo el coche frente a una casa vieja, pequeña y lejos de la civilización, me aterraba pensar que los Volturi me fueran estar esperando adentro para matarme lentamente por lo que le había hecho a Jane, tal vez Ana estuviera en complicidad con ellos porque deseaba ser vampira o por el poder que le podían ofrecer, sin embargo era la única oportunidad de obtener la información que requeríamos.

Las dos nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio arriba del auto, esperando a que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento. – Ok si quieres respuestas tenemos que apurarnos, estoy segura que tu clan de vampiros y hombres lobo no deben de tardar en dar con nuestro paradero-

Nos dirigimos hacia la casa, no olía nada extraño y aunque llevaba poco tiempo de ser una inmortal, me consideraba apta para distinguir el olor peculiar de los Volturi, entramos a una casa abandonada tenia telarañas por doquier, algunos vidrios estaban rotos y parecía que la mayoría de los muebles o habían sido robados o habían sufrido alguna clase de vandalismo, pude notar una expresión de dolor en el rostro de Ana, cuando se acercó al barandal de la escalera pude notar como lo acaricio ligeramente, subimos hasta el ático de la vieja casa, el cual no estaba tan abandonado como el resto de la misma, ya ahí Ana se acercó a una hielera y saco una gran bolsa de sangre, lo cual me desconcertó muchísimo, estiro la mano y me la dio.

-Es sangre fresca, bébela la obtuve de algunos animales, sé que tu transformación fue reciente por lo cual es más frecuente tu necesidad de alimentarte y sinceramente no ansió tener que lidiar con una hibrida recién creada-

¿Hibrida? Fue lo primero que me salto de esa oración, sin embargo efectivamente llevaba luchando con el inicio del deseo de matar a esta jovencita desde hacia aproximada mente 10 minutos así que me venia muy bien alimentarme en este momento, después de esta pequeña desviación nos sentamos en el suelo y comenzamos a hablar.

-¿porqué me llamaste hibrido? Fue la primera pregunta que se me ocurrió.

Con toda la seguridad del mundo Ana tomo la palabra-Porque eso es lo que eres, esa era la misión de Jane y sus secuaces cuando llegaron a tu hogar convertirte en un hibrido-

-¿Qué demonios es un hibrido y por qué a mi?-

- Te puedo contestar lo primero, lo segundo todavía lo desconozco para serte sincera, no se porque los Volturi los escogieron a ustedes pero si sé que llevaban tiempo planeando esto, desde aquel incidente en Volterra. En cuanto a tu pregunta de ¿qué un hibrido? Un hibrido es una mezcla entre vampiro y humano, ¿has sentido que tu corazón en ciertas circunstancias sigue latiendo?

-Si- Cuando me había encontrado en las últimas horas de que todo esto inicio en momentos de peligro mi corazón había emitido latidos.

-Debido a que en "teoría" estas muerta esos latidos no son constantes, se presentan únicamente en situaciones de mucho estrés sin embargo, para que tu corazón lata debes de tener sangre por tu cuerpo todavía fluye una cantidad limitada de sangre además del veneno natural del vampiro, esta sangre se acumula en tu corazón cuando sientes que estas en una situación en la que el cuerpo del humano hubiera empezado a emitir adrenalina, sin embargo con es pocoa la sangre por eso los latidos además de ser intermitentes son pocos, sin embargo esa sangre que posees más el veneno del vampiro, bueno pues es muy valiosa-

- De ser así porque tendrían que tomarse tantas molestias conmigo los Volturi?, no pudieron hacer un hibrido a cualquier persona?-

- No Isabella, obviamente no, como te dije no se porque te eligieron a ti lo que si se es que un hibrido tiene cualidades especificas, no se fabrican así como así, ellos debieron notarlas cuando estuviste con ellos-

-Ana, mencionaste que la sangre es muy valiosa, valiosa para que?-

- En realidad Isabella, lamento sacarte de tu nube pero los Cullen no son exactamente los vampiros más conocedores con los que pudiste caer, en su afán de ser "normales" se alejaron de todo y no se encargaron de documentarse, existe lo que hasta ahora muchos creían que era un mito un primer vampiro, como todo debe de haber un creador y no son los Volturi y este primer vampiro tiene toda la fuerza y poderes necesarios para destruir un país completo en un día, por eso algunos vampiros desarrollan poderes añadidos a su transformación, para poder atraerlo se necesita la sangre de los híbridos correspondientes a cada continente y la sangre de un hombre lobo es por eso que secuestraron en su visita ese lobo.

Estaba intentando absorber todo lo que me estaba diciendo Ana no podía estar involucrada en toda esta historia.

Y tú como sabes tanto?- comencé a dudar de la fidelidad de la información como podía existir un humano con tanta información.

Inmediatamente note que Ana se volvía a poner a la defensiva, parecía que los ojos se le estaban llenando de lagrimas, sin embargo se contuvo y volvió a tomar la palabra.

Mi familia y yo quedamos involucrados en esta historia de la manera más vil hace 5 años- alzo los brazos y los puso sobre su cara para poder descansar su cabeza e hizo un silencio largo.

De pronto pude sentir que se acercaban por lo menos 3 vampiros, inmediatamente me puse a la defensiva tenia que proteger m i vida y la de mi proveedora de respuestas tenia la ventaja de ser una vampira recién convertida lo cual me hacia mas fuerte sin embargo en estrategia seguramente me superarían, pero daría lo mejor para sobrevivir.

-Ana, se acercan vampiros- En lo que me pareció un movimiento muy humano se levanto e inmediatamente se dirigió a sus armas, también tendría que preguntarle acerca de eso si es que salíamos con vida de esto.

Sin embargo todo tomo una mejor forma cuando me di cuenta que los vampiros que llegaban a la casa eran Alice, Edward, Carlisle y Jasper, me sentí protegida, inmediatamente note el miedo en la cara de Ana, me di la vuelta y con la mirada mas tranquilizadora que pudiera brindarle.

-Te prometo que no permitiré que te hagan daño pero tienes que prometerme que tampoco tu los lastimaras- Ana asintió, - Isabella te prometo no atacarlos pero no pienso alejarme de mis armas- Era lo justo nosotros no íbamos a dejar e ser vampiros así que estaríamos bajo las mismas condiciones de peligro le hice un gesto que demostraba estaba de acuerdo.

Comenzó a llover en el momento que llegaron hasta la casa mi familia, todos se veían molestos en especial Alice quien fue a la que me le escape por segunda ocasión, la primer vez James casi me mata, por lo cual esta vez si sentí que tendría que esmerarme para volver a ganar la confianza de mi mejor amiga.

Salimos y las primeras gotas empezaron a caer humedeciéndonos lentamente, Ana se quedo en el recibidor alerta mientras yo platicaba con mi familia afuera de la casa, Edward reviso que no estuviera lastimada, y con una mirada inescrutable me preguntó- Bella ¿estas bien? Asentí.

Como siempre Carlisle fue el que se encargo de hacer paz – Bella nos tenias sumamente preocupados, si no hubiera sido por tu amiga Jessica, no se si hubiéramos dado con tu paradero, además de lo peligroso que es esta situación tenemos que añadir que eres una recién convertida, tuviste algún percance hasta el momento?-

-No- conteste con timidez, me he sentido lo suficientemente controlada.

- Es porque eres una hibrida- añadió Ana intentando esclarecer las dudas de Carlisle, sin embargo Edward le respondió con un gruñido, enseñándole los dientes y empujándola contra uno de los arboles, lo cual tomó ligeramente por sorpresa a Ana quien inmediatamente empuño su cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello de Edward.

Alice y Jasper ya estaban en guardia alrededor de Edward, con mi nueva fuerza adquirida empuje a Edward quien estaba haciendo presión en el cuello de Ana.

-Déjala Edward, ella no es el enemigo- todos retrocedieron y volví a hablar – Se que no me he comportado de la mejor manera en las ultimas horas pero tienen que creerme Ana, esta dispuesta a proporcionarnos las respuestas que requerimos, ella nos puede ayudar para tener al menos la ventaja del conocimiento sobre los Volturi y que no nos tomen desprevenidos, les pido confíen en mi- entonces busqué la mirada de Alice - anda Alice diles lo que ves por favor-

-Bella, desde que bloqueaste mi poder en la casa, no he podido ver nada- me sentí avergonzada ni siquiera sabia como había hecho eso. Alice pareció notar mi preocupación porque inmediatamente se acercó a mi y me dijo – lo resolveremos no te preocupes- y me brindo una de sus sonrisas más luminosas.

Alice se colocó cerca de Ana, quien inmediatamente volvió a la defensiva, - Si Bella confía en ella yo también, Jasper entorno los ojos pero inmediatamente se puso a un lado de Alice, - yo también estoy con ella-

Me partía el corazón ver que Edward seguía sin moverse, Carlisle nos brindo una sonrisa alentadora y dijo – bueno creo que nos tenemos que poner al día y también se dirigió hacia la casa.

Ya solo quedábamos Edward y yo parados el uno frente al otro sin movernos con una pared invisible que nos separaba, llovía a cantaros y aunque apenas había pasado un día sin ver su hermoso rostro sentí que había esperado una eternidad, Ana y los demás Cullen nos dieron el espacio que requeríamos adentrándose a la casa.

Podía ver fuego en la mirada de mi esposo, estaba muy molesto y además se veía dolido, yo le había prometido que no me iba a poner en esa situación, con la lluvia como nuestro único testigo poco a poco nos fuimos acercando y derribando nuestra pared invisible, estaba lista para comenzar a justificarme pero Edward me sorprendió con un beso tan lleno de pasión que contenía todo lo que estábamos pasando en el momento la furia, el miedo, el amor desgarrador la inseguridad y el deseo de estar juntos, todavía no me acostumbraba a sus besos tan libres sin tener que contenerse por el miedo a lastimarme.

De pronto mi espalda ya estaba contra uno de los arboles, la lluvia aumentaba su cantidad e intensidad y ni siquiera los arboles nos podían proteger de su abrazador alcance, Edward y yo estábamos fundidos en un abrazo, sus labios empezaron a recorrer mi cuello, -¿Qué hechizo tienes sobre mi Isabella Swan que puedes hacer que mis emociones se sientan tan confundidas?- Bufo sobre mi oído yo solo podía disfrutar del momento mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, me había sentido tan desprotegida sin el, era como si hubiera estado adormecida todo este tiempo y hasta este momento recuperara la sensibilidad me sentía completa Y así volvimos a convertirnos en un mismo cuerpo la electricidad que recorría nuestras caricias podría iluminar una ciudad entera, cada toque, cada beso se convirtió en alimento perfecto para evadir nuestra realidad en ese momento, la lluvia fue nuestro manto y el bosque nuestro testigo, nuestro amor era una realidad inquebrantable.

Cuando logramos llegar un momento de tranquilidad Sus labios comenzaron a bajar y recorrer mi hombro hasta mi mano ahí, planto un beso más largo a mi dedo que tenia nuestro anillo de bodas. -Bella- susurró sosteniendo mi mano a la altura de nuestras miradas, ya no veía enojo en sus ojos solo vulnerabilidad, -no olvides que este anillo significa mucho más que una joya, es una promesa, un voto de confianza, es un recuerdo que aunque ya no lata llevas mi corazón en tu mano, por favor no porque pienses que estoy equivocado decidas actuar por tu propia cuenta, se que soy testarudo y algunos podrían decir iracundo cuando esta en juego tu seguridad pero eso viene con mi paquete de esposo y del amor que te puedo brindar, porque créeme que jamás podré quedarme a un lado cuando vea que el mundo te amenaza siempre intentaré ser tu escudo protector, acaricio mi rostro, aunque ya no seas humana para mi siempre serás vulnerable, así que en este momento quiero agregar algo a nuestros votos, no solo prometo amarte toda la eternidad sino también prometo abrir a la negociación cualquier tema que nos involucre para así juntos tomar las mejores decisiones de manera bilateral y jamás unilateralmente pero para lograr esto necesito de todo tu apoyo.

-Lo prometo- Le conteste desde lo mas profundo de mi ser sintiéndolo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio por un rato más cuando un ruido proveniente de la casa nos saco de nuestra pequeña burbuja, rápidamente nos pusimos presentables y nos dirigimos tomados de la mano a enfrentar lo que venia….

FINAL DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

* * *

Les pido porfavor dejen sus criticas, es muy importante para mi saber si les ha gustado, sus opiniones me permitiran brindarles algo de su agrado.

Gracias por leerme!


	15. Segunda Parte

**Segunda Parte **

"_La venganza es, hijo mío, de maldición una piedra_

_Que tarde o temprano vuelve al mismo _

_que la suelta."_

_JOSE ZORRILLA Y MORAL_

B.S.

Todos los días siento miedo, todos los días siento odio, todos los días siento tristeza, todos los días son iguales, pero hoy es el primer día de mi venganza hoy porfín logré que esos sentimientos cambiaran hoy siento esperanza y eso me hace sentir alegría me hace sentir viva.


	16. SP Chapter 1

B.S. (Ana Scott)

Hay momentos en la vida en que te encuentras en encrucijadas, las preguntas que deberás hacerte antes de tomar una decisión es ¿qué efectos tendrá tu decisión sobre ti y otras personas? Y ¿cómo los enfrentarás? Para así poderte plantear la pregunta más importante después de esto ¿quién serás después de esto?

Mi plan se había puesto en marcha, me encontraba sentada en un rincón, con los Cullen en una misma habitación, seguía empuñando mi cuchillo, valorando la situación pensando en cuál debería ser mi siguiente paso. De pronto Edward tomo las riendas y se dirigió a mí

– ¿Y bien? Nos vas a explicar como es que sabes todo esto Ana O es que tenemos que creerte a ciegas, ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres un espía de los Volturi? – Me enseñó sus filosos dientes amenazantes, sin embargo me contuve y sostuve su mirada sabia que su pasivo agresividad además de estar ligada a su especie venia con la ignorancia a tantas cosas, si buscaba lograr que los que los Cullen estuvieran al 100% conmigo el primer paso es ganar su confianza, así que tenía que brindarles información no importa que tan doloroso sea el abrir esas heridas apenas cicatrizadas.

Respiré profundo y le conteste lo más segura que mi cuerpo humano me permitió – No puedes montar una venganza si no conoces a tu enemigo- puse mi mano sobre su pecho y lo empuje ligeramente, con mi fuerza no lo lograría mover, pero entendió mi señal y dio un paso atrás.

-Tú venganza- Edward menciono esto en un tono sarcástico, -Mucho hemos escuchado de esta supuesta venganza y no hemos escuchado nada hasta el momento que la fundamente-

-Tienes toda la razón Edward y eso…- Jasper nos interrumpió –Ay no lo que nos faltaba ahí vienen los perros-

¡Demonios!, no contaba con los Lobos.

La manda entera se encontraba afuera de mi casa, sin embargo el único que entró al menos por el momento fue un lobo al que Isabella identificó como Jacob, no podía permitirme verme vulnerable así que me dirigí a nuestro nuevo acompañante con la mayor seguridad posible.

-Me puedes explicar ¿qué hacen aquí?- el lobo inmediatamente lanzó un gruñido y me tiro al piso, empuñando mi cuchillo contra su garganta le sostuve la mirada – ¿y bien? Vas a hablar o te vas a dedicar a atacar a la única persona que puede ayudarlos- Edward inmediatamente me quito al lobo de encima, Isabella me dio una mano para levantarme y con furia le grito al lobo - ¡Jacob! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Porque han venido aquí y atacas así - con furia desbordándose de sus ojos Jacob miro a Isabella

– No se si el haberte convertido en una chupasangre te succiono el cerebro Bella pero tus compañeros de especie se llevaron a Seth, Leah esta desesperada todos los miembros de la manada estamos dispuestos a lo que sea por recuperarlo-

Edward gruño, pero Isabella lo contuvo con una mano al parecer esta discusión únicamente les iba a pertenecer a ellos dos.

La mirada de Isabella ardía de igual manera se noto que le dolía la actitud del lobo hacia ella sin embargo se contuvo, al parecer en alguno de los dos tenia que guardar la calma, - No se me succiono el cerebro, más bien me parece que si a alguien le esta afectando la preocupación es a ti ya que atacar a la única persona que nos puede proporcionar respuestas no es una de tus más brillantes ideas amigo- la palabra final Isabella la había escupido con tal filo que el lobo no tuvo más que contenerse.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, me permití volver a hablar – bueno pues al parecer tendremos más ayuda, entre más seamos mejor ahora solo falta organizarnos- El lobo se me quedo viendo profundamente parecían que muchas ideas de como matarme cruzaban por su cabeza y al parecer no era el único Edward también se encontraba furico.

-Y a ti ¿quién te dijo que nos pensamos unir a ustedes? Buen equipo haría una manada de lobos con chupasangres- Jacob bufó y Edward parecía coincidir decidí darle la vuelta a la situación de una manera audaz – al parecer aquí a todas las criaturas sobrenaturales se les encogió el cerebro, están tan ensimismados con su chistosa rivalidad que no se dan cuenta que es la mejor manera de tomar a los Volturi por sorpresa jamás se imaginaran que los lobos y los vampiros puedan trabajar juntos es el mejor plan- Carlisle pareció estar de acuerdo conmigo.

- Edward, hijos tenemos que trabajar juntos esta unión es la que hará la fuerza de lo contrario no tendremos oportunidad ninguno de los 2 bandos contra los Volturi- la ultima parte de su oración la dijo mirando también a Jacob.

- Sin embargo querida Ana creo que es importante que continúes con tu historia de porque te interesaría unirte a nuestro grupo- Todos me miraron expectantes, era el momento de ser vulnerable por una vez mas.

Me senté en el suelo, Isabella hizo lo mismo como un gesto amistoso, volví a explicarles acerca de los híbridos y de las cualidades de los mismos y entonces llego el momento de narrarles exactamente como se me había convertido en mi mantra diario el destruir a los Volturi en especial Aro.


End file.
